The Warm of The Summer Sky
by Justgalon
Summary: "Seperti burung yang terbang dengan sayapnya membawa ia jauh pergi. Aku juga mempercayai dengan ini segala keluh kesahku juga pergi,". Cerita cinta dua orang pengguna narkoba yang berada di panti rehabilitas. Youichi Hiruma bertemu dengan Mamori Anezaki, cinta hinggap kepada mereka. Tetapi ada jalan yang harus dilalui untuk bersama. Genre : Romance, Drama, Science Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Saya post fanfiction lagi, tetep pairing HiruMamo dan kali ini tentang pecandu narkoba. OOC yang pastinya XD**

 **Kalau tidak suka ya silahkan close tab saja. Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast :** **Agon Kongo, Karin Koizumi, Akaba Hayato** **, Doburoku Sakaki**

 **Original Cast : Kirisaki Matsudaira, Mario D. Thomson, Estelle Lee**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Science Fiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Ayolah Mamori- _chan_ , malam ini kau harus datang. Kami mengadakan pesta besar," bujukan Kirisaki sedikit menarik perhatian Mamori. Kebetulan ia sedang sangat malas di rumahnya.

"Apakah akan banyak 'santapan' untuk nanti malam. Aku sedang membutuhkannya. Persediaanku sedang menipis," jawab Mamori dengan ketertarikan yang besar.

"Tenang saja, Mario D. Thomson baru mendapat pasokan yang cukup besar dari kenalannya. Kita bisa berpesta besar karenanya," jawab Kirisaki lagi. Mamori langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat menyukai pesta itu. Pesta narkoba.

"Dimana lokasi pesta?" tanya Mamori yang sekarang tertarik.

"Di rumah Estelle Lee, kita datang seperti jam biasa saja. Oh ya, Mario mengatakan kepadaku bawakan saja beberapa minuman sebagai imbalan maka selebihnya kita bisa 'makan' gratis dan berpesta sepuasnya," jawab Kirisaki lagi. Kedua gadis yang duduk di bangku kuliah Strata 2 semester akhir jurusan Hubungan Internasional itu adalah pecandu narkoba. Mamori baru mengenal narkoba semenjak enam bulan yang lalu. Semenjak perceraian orang tuanya tujuh bulan yang lalu membuat Mamori tertekan dan lingkungan perkampusannyalah yang banyak mendorongnya terjerumus dalam narkoba.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Oh ya Kirisaki- _chan_ , aku malas untuk pulang. Aku ingin menunggu di rumahmu saja. Boleh?" tanya Mamori sambil menyalahkan rokoknya.

Kirisaki mengikuti Mamori yang sekarang merokok. Awalnya Mamori tidak pernah menyentuh rokok, minuman keras hingga narkoba. Kirisaki adalah orang yang berpengaruh besar menyeretnya dalam dunia gelap itu.

"Itu tidak masalah. Kedua orang tuaku masih lama pulang. Jadi kau bisa tinggal di rumahku sampai mereka pulang," jawab Kirisaki sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Mamori melakukan hal yang sama. Café tempat mereka duduk memang terdapat area merokok. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar ' _Okasan_ baru' mu itu? Apakah ia sudah melahirkan anak haramnya itu?" tanya Kirisaki dengan santainya. Mamori sama sekali tidak tersinggung akan perkataan Kirisaki.

"Sepertinya beberapa minggu lagi. Aku berharap anaknya itu mati atau tidak perlu lahir itu lebih baik," jawab Mamori sambil terus merokok. "Wanita busuk tidak tahu diri itu telah menghancurkan keluargaku dan membuat aku seperti ini. Gara-gara dia _Okasan_ bercerai dengan _Otosan_ dan gara-gara dia _Okasan_ hampir bunuh diri dan gara-gara dia lagi _Okasan_ benar-benar telah pergi dari dunia ini," emosi Mamori mulai tersulut jika mengingat tentang ibunya. Kepulan asap dari rokok Mamori semakin tebal karena emosinya yang sedang naik.

"Hei Mamori Anezaki, jangan bersedih. Malam nanti kita akan melupakan semua masalah kita. Tidak seharusnya kau mengingat hal itu. Ayolah bersabar sedikit untuk nanti malam," bujuk Kirisaki sambil mengusap bahu Mamori.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai nanti malam. Kau ada simpanan? Berikan aku sedikit Kirisaki- _chan_ ," pinta Mamori sambil terus merokok.

"Ini tempat umum. Jangan memakainya di sini. Aku akan memberimu sedikit nanti sewaktu di rumahku. Bersabarlah, aku tau kau tidak sedang 'sakau'. Jika kau mulai duluan tanpaku maka kau tidak akan bisa menikmati pesta besar," Kirisaki sekarang meminum jus jeruknya. Lidahnya cukup terasa pahit akibat rokok.

"Kuharap malam nanti Agon Kongo juga ada di sana. Aku ingin banyak mengobrol dengannya lagi seperti kemarin. Aku sedikit tertarik kepadanya, Kirisaki _-chan_ ," aku Mamori. Kirisaki tertawa geli mendengar pengakuan Mamori.

"Haha… Aku bisa mengundangnya jika kau menginginkannya," Kirisaki mengambil ponselnya lalu tanpa ragu menghubungi Agon Kongo. Mamori tidak bisa mencegah Kirisaki karena ia sebenarnya juga menginginkannya.

" _Lucky you_ , dia akan datang," Mamori mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar perkataan Kirisaki.

" _Oh dear, thanks so much_ Kirisaki- _chan_ ," Mamori langsung memeluk Kirisaki.

" _Welcome_ , dan kau harus mendapatkan perhatiannya. Jangan khawatir, dia pemakai juga sama seperti kita jadi tidak perlu takut untuk 'memakai' di depannya," Kirisaki melanjutkan menghisap rokoknya lagi. Mamori tersenyum sambil menyusun rencananya untuk pesta malam nanti.

.

* * *

.

" _Wakadanna-sama_ , saya mohon anda bisa bertahan di sini dan segeralah sembuh. Saya benar-benar mengharapkan kesembuhan anda," Doburoku Sakaki menatap tuan mudanya yang saat ini hanya menatap kosong pandangan di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian ingin aku sembuh? Aku tidak ingin sembuh!" jawaban biasa itu terkesan ketus keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu.

" _Wakadanna-sama_ , kumohon jangan berbicara seperti itu. Anda harus sembuh," Hiruma kali ini menatap Doburoku Sakaki dengan tatapan tajam. Doburoku Sakaki melihat tatapan marah, bengis dan benci pada dirinya menjadi satu.

"Jangan mengatur hidupku, sialan! Berikan kunci mobil. Aku ingin pulang!" Hiruma berdiri dari duduknya dan ia menjulurkan tangannya meminta kunci mobilnya.

"Maafkan saya, _wakadanna-sama_. Saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Saya harus menjalankan perintah _goshujin-sama_. Keluarga anda sangat mengharapkan kesembuhan anda, _wakadanna-sama_." Ia menunduk sebagai tanda hormat. Hiruma ingin memukulnya, menendangnya atau sejenisnya kepada laki-laki tua itu, tetapi ia ingat lelaki itu adalah pengasuhnya dulu semasa kecil.

"Doburoku Sakaki _ojisan_ , kumohon aku tidak ingin di sini. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di panti rehabilitas ini. Aku ingin pulang," kali ini Hiruma yang memohon kepada Doburoku Sakaki. Doburoku Sakaki menatap iba Hiruma yang saat ini berlutut kepadanya. Cepat-cepat Doburoku mengangkatnya dan menyuruh Hiruma berdiri.

" _Wakadanna-sama_ , anda harus bertahan di sini selama masa penyembuhan. Kumohon, hanya lima bulan saja. Atau bisa lebih cepat jika anda bisa sembuh sebelum lima bulan," Hiruma mengambil nafasnya lalu membuangnya cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa aku harus sembuh? Kenapa? Hanya narkoba yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Hanya barang itu yang bisa membuatku melupakan semuanya!" Hiruma kembali meluapkan emosinya. Doburoku Sakaki memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar luapan emosi Hiruma. Sudah menjadi ciri khas orang pemakai narkoba jika tempramennya bisa meluap-luap seperti itu dan berubah dengan cepatnya.

"Anda salah _wakadanna-sama_ , justru narkoba yang membuat anda semakin terpuruk. Ingatlah kedua orang tua anda, kekasih anda Karin _ojousama_. Mereka semua ingin anda sembuh. Saya juga menginginkan anda sembuh, _wakadanna-sama_ ," Hiruma menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk kembali di kursi. Matanya memerah menahan marah.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu," Hiruma masih menatap marah Doburoku Sakaki. Doburoku Sakaki mengangguk menyilahkan Hiruma untuk bertanya kepadanya. "Mengapa kau yang diutus untuk mengurusku. Kenapa bukan mereka sendiri?" Doburoku Sakaki membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Terlihat ragu untuk menjawab dengan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Katakan yang jujur, aku hanya ingin tahu meskipun aku sudah menduga jawabanmu," Hiruma membaca raut keraguan Doburoku Sakaki.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak diperbolehkan mengatakan hal ini kepada anda, _wakadanna-sama_. Ini perintah langsung dari _goshujin-sama_ , tetapi saya akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya demi kebaikan anda," Hiruma sedikit mengertakkan giginya sebelum mendengar jawaban Doburoku Sakaki. Ia tahu persis jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Doburoku Sakaki.

"Karena mereka tidak ingin ketahuan jika memiliki anak yang mengkonsumsi narkoba. Mereka bisa malu lalu citra mereka hancur dan nama baik mereka tercemar karena mereka berdua adalah publik figur," ucapan Hiruma keluar dengan sendirinya sebelum sempat Doburoku Sakaki menjawab. "Heh… itu lucu…brengsek!" sambung Hiruma dengan tawa hambar.

"Oleh sebab itulah anda harus sembuh, _wakadanna-sama_. Anda adalah anak satu-satunya dan andalah yang akan meneruskan usaha kedua orang tua anda. Kami semua menginginkan anda sembuh, _wakadanna-sama_ ," Doburoku Sakaki mengambil telapak tangan Hiruma lalu mengenggam erat dengan kedua tangannya. Menyalurkan harapan yang begitu besar kepada tuan mudanya untuk sembuh dari obat-obatan terlarang itu. Doburoku Sakaki juga menatap ke dalam mata sayu dan kemerahan itu. Wajahnya pucat menunjukan tidak adanya sinar kehidupan yang terang di kehidupannya.

Sedikit rasa yang ada dalam hati Hiruma mulai tergerak mendengar perkataan Doburoku Sakaki. Sentuhan hangat tangan lelaki tua itu mengalir di kulit dinginnya. Menyalurkan harapan serta kekuatan untuk mulai terbebas dari jeratan dunia kelam ini. Orang tuanya, Hiruma berpikir memang tidak ada yang salah dalam pendidikan orang tuanya terhadap dirinya. Yang salah hanyalah dia karena terjerat pergaulan bebas. Pengaruh narkoba inilah yang membuatnya selalu berfantasi liar menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya. Kekasihnya, Karin yang selama ini sabar menghadapi dirinya bila sedang 'sakau' juga tidak salah. Dia yang selalu mengabaikan kebaikan Karin. Doburoku Sakaki, dialah orang yang sabar menghadapi hinaan, makian dari Hiruma ketika ia sedang emosi karena kehabisan obat.

"Apakah aku bisa sembuh?" pertanyaan Hiruma itu sedikit membangkitkan harapan Doburoku Sakaki kepada tuan mudanya itu.

"Tentu saja, _wakadanna-sama_. Anda bisa sembuh. Dorongan dari diri anda dan kamilah yang akan selalu menguatkan anda untuk sembuh," jawaban Doburoku Sakaki tidak terlalu memuaskan Hiruma. Ia butuh sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa meyakinkannya lagi untuk sembuh. Namun ia belum menemukannya dalam jawaban Doburoku Sakaki.

"Apa keuntungan jika aku sembuh?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Doburoku Sakaki melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menatap Hiruma tepat di matanya lagi.

"Anda akan merasakan keindahan dunia kembali. Seperti dulu, _wakadanna-sama_. Anda tidak akan merasa dikejar-kejar lagi, tidak akan merasa semua orang buruk di mata anda, tidak akan berhalusinasi lagi dan anda akan hidup tenang," Hiruma melihat ada harapan yang begitu besar di mata Doburoku Sakaki untuk dirinya sembuh. Sejujurnya pernah beberapa kali terlintas dipikiran Hiruma untuk berhenti dan sembuh namun pergaulan selalu mendorongnya untuk kembali. Mungkin sekarang adalah saatnya ia meninggalkan dunia gelap itu dan kembali hidup normal seperti dulu.

"Aku ingin sembuh," Doburoku Sakaki tidak pernah merasa terharu seperti ini sebelumnya. Kata-kata tuan mudanya itu adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Tidak salah ia membawa Hiruma langsung ke panti rehabilitasi ini dari pagi dengan harapan tuan mudanya itu bisa tergerak hatinya dan hasilnya seperti yang dilihat. Hiruma ingin sembuh.

" _Wakadanna-sama_ , saya bahagia sekali mendengarnya. Anda memang harus sembuh. Anda harus sembuh, _wakadanna-sama_ ," Doburoku Sakaki tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Aku ingin sembuh. Benar-benar ingin bebas. Aku ingin sembuh Doburoku _ojisan_ ," Hiruma juga ikut menangis. Emosinya meluap-luap namun dengan pengertian yang berbeda. Intinya ia ingin sembuh. Memang bukan hal mudah mendorong seorang pecandu untuk sembuh. Dibutuhkan kesabaran, ketelatenan, serta kasih sayang agar pecandu yang rata-rata susah untuk 'ditaklukan' menjadi luluh dan ingin kembali hidup normal.

"Ayo _wakadanna-sama_ , kita mengurus pendaftaran untuk anda. Saya yakin, di sini anda akan bisa sembuh," Doburoku Sakaki dengan mantap mengajak Hiruma untuk segera mengurus pendaftaran masuk panti rehabilitas. Doburoku Sakaki harus segera melakukannya sebelum arah pikiran Hiruma berubah kembali karena pencandu narkoba memiliki pikiran yang labil dan dapat berubah jika melihat suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan menghancurkan _mood_ -nya

.

* * *

.

Rumah besar bergaya Victoria itu nampak sepi dari luar pagar. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan yang berarti di dalamnya. Rumah milik keluarga Estelle Lee, seorang gadis berdarah campuran Inggris-Korea. Namun jika kita melihat ke dalam pagar banyak mobil berjejeran parkir di sana dan ketika memasuki rumah tersebut kita tidak akan mengatakan jika di rumah itu sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Di dalamnya sedang berlangsung pesta besar. Pesta narkoba, minuman keras, dan _free sex_. Sudah terlihat beberapa orang yang mabuk, mengalami _euforia_ , kejang-kejang, terkapar dan bermesraan bebas.

Salah satunya adalah Mamori. Ia terlihat mabuk setelah meminum cukup banyak minuman keras dan menghisap beberapa jenis narkoba. Matanya terlihat merah. Di sampingnya ada Agon Kongo yang juga mengalami hal sama seperti Mamori. Ia saat ini sedang berusaha mengajak Mamori untuk menghabiskan malam ini dengan kesenangan. Di sudut lain ada sahabat Mamori, Kirisaki Matsudaira. Ia sudah muntah-muntah alias _over dosis_.

"Mamori- _chan_ , ayo kita ke kamar. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu," Agon berkata dengan nada suara yang tidak begitu jelas karena ia sedang mabuk.

Mamori tidak mendengarnya karena ia sibuk oleh fantasi yang didapatnya dari pemakaian putaw. Mamori mulai tertawa sendiri dan berbicara tidak jelas. Ia juga sekali-kali meminum minuman keras yang ada di gelasnya. Agon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyentuh Mamori.

Mamori yang sedang berada dalam _euforia_ menyambut sentuhan Agon. Mereka berpelukan dan berciuman dengan cukup liar tanpa malu. Kesenangan semu sedang menguasai semuanya. Semuanya mabuk dan sedang ber- _euforia_ sampai tidak menyajadi jika lokasi pesta mereka sudah menjadi kepungan aparat kepolisian.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena semua dalam kondisi mabuk. Mamori baru menyadari dirinya sadar ketika ia melihat atap putih di atasnya dan suara yang berisik. Mamori membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Itu bukan suasana rumah Estelle Lee saat ia lihat terakhir kali ketika dalam kondisi sadar. Mamori menoleh kanan dan kiri, ia melihat teman-temannya banyak berbaringan di lantai dengan tangan terborgol. Mamori juga merasakan tangannya terborgol. Matanya langsung membulat sempurna, sisa-sisa mabuknya menguap begitu saja ketika ia menyadari dimana dirinya saat ini.

"Mamori, kita tertangkap polisi!" Mamori langsung menoleh mendengar suara bisikan dengan nada cemas itu berasal. Mario D. Thomson yang tadi berbaring di sampingnya dan kini sedang berusaha duduk menampakan raut kecemasan.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Mamori sama paniknya. Mario D. Thomson menggeleng cepat karena ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Hei kau… kau yang wanita. Cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kau harus melakukan tes urin," Mamori dikagetkan oleh suara berat laki-laki tua yang memerintahnya. Tanpa sempat Mamori menolak ia langsung diseret paksa untuk melakukan tes urin. Petugas polisi itu juga melepaskan borgol di tangan Mamori.

Pikiran Mamori begitu cemas. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari kantor polisi ini. Ia tidak ingin ditahan karena jelas-jelas ia adalah positif pengguna narkoba. Mamori mencari dimana Kirisaki sahabatnya untuk mengajaknya kabur dari kantor polisi itu. Namun Mamori tidak melihat sosok Kirisaki di antara temannya yang berbaring di lantai karena belum sadar. Mamori hanya melihat ada Agon yang kini sedang duduk di kursi sambil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari polisi.

"Masuklah ke dalam toilet, lalu isi tabung ini dengan urin anda," ucap petugas wanita yang menyerahkan tabung urin kepada Mamori.

"Di mana temanku Kirisaki Matsudaira?" tanya Mamori kepada petugas wanita itu.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu," jawabnya. Mamori melihat tabung urin yang saat ini ada di tangannya. Ia tidak ingin melakukan tes itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah pergi dari tempat itu dan tidak ditahan.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam toilet itu. Yang lainnya sudah mengantri," Mamori langsung tersadar lagi begitu mendengar perkataan petugas wanita itu. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain bagaimana untuk keluar dan bersih dari tuduhan narkoba.

"Kumohon bebaskan aku. Aku akan membayarmu berapa pun yang kau minta asalkan kau memanipulasi urinku. Terserah bagaimana caranya asalkan aku bebas," Mamori tahu idenya itu gila meminta petugas wanita itu melakukan keinginannya. Namun ia harus mencoba demi selamat dari kurungan penjara.

"Anda sedang berusaha menyuap saya?!" tanya petugas wanita itu ketus. Mamori ingin menjawab pertanyaan petugas wanita itu namun belum sempat Mamori menjawabnya petugas wanita itu meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. "Saya bekerja untuk keadilan. Bukan untuk penyuapan. Jadi cepat anda masuk ke dalam dan laksanakan tes urin!" Mamori mengertakan giginya. Sial ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk bisa keluar dari sana.

Dengan berat hati Mamori melakukan tes urin. Ia tahu ia sudah pasti akan berakhir di penjara atau di panti rehabilitas. Jika _Otosan_ -nya bisa mengeluarkannya dari penjara dengan beberapa jaminan maka sudah pasti Mamori akan dimasukkan ke dalam panti rehabilitas. Setidaknya ia akan memilih panti rehabilitas daripada penjara.

Setelah melakukan tes urin Mamori diminta untuk menghubungi orang tuanya. Mamori dengan malas menelpon _Otosan_ -nya. Ia tahu ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Namun Mamori tidak punya jalan lain untuk bisa keluar dari sana. Sekarang Mamori sedang melakukan proses tanya jawab guna keterangan. Mamori melihat Agon yang duduk meringkuk di lantai tidak jauh darinya. Wajahnya pucat, matanya masih setengah mabuk. Mamori iba melihat keadaan Agon. Ia tahu orang tua Agon tidak cukup berada seperti dirinya jika ingin memberikan jaminan untuk keluar. Mamori menjawab seadanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh polisi. Teman-temannya yang lain satu persatu mulai sadar dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mamori. Kantor polisi itu semakin ramai dengan datangnya beberapa orang tua atau kerabat teman-teman Mamori dan tidak ketinggalan banyak media masa yang meliput.

"Dua wanita yang _over dosis_ itu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Satunya meninggal dalam perjalanan dan satunya yang berwajah orang asing meninggal sepuluh menit yang lalu," Mamori menoleh dengan cepat mendengar perkataan dua polisi di belakangnya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang meninggal? Katakan kepadaku!" Mamori memburu nafasnya sambil menatap kedua polisi yang sekarang menatapnya aneh.

"Temanmu, dua teman wanitamu. _Over dosis_ ," jawab salah satu polisi itu masih dengan wajah sedikit keheranan juga takut. Takut karena mungkin saja Mamori masih mabuk. Karena orang mabuk bisa melakukan semua hal yang tidak wajar.

"Siapa namanya?!" desak Mamori lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya Mamori yang menoleh ke arah polisi itu namun Agon, Mario D. Thomson dan beberapa teman Mamori lainnya juga menoleh kaget.

"Kalau tidak salah Kirisaki Matsudaira dan wanita setengah asing itu Estelle Lee," jawab polisi itu. Sontak Mamori merasakan lemas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berpegang erat-erat pada sudut meja agar tubuhnya tidak tumbang. Kirisaki, sahabatnya itu meninggal. Mamori tidak mempercayai itu.

"Mamori!" seruan Agon itu terdengar samar di telinga Mamori. Dan Agon juga cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh Mamori yang hampir tumbang. Pihak kepolisian langsung menyuruh Mamori untuk duduk dan memberinya minum.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!" teriak Mamori histeris memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Teman-teman Mamori yang lain juga tidak mempercayai kabar tersebut.

Saat Mamori sedang dalam kekagetannya, ayah Mamori datang. Wajahnya menahan marah mengetahui putri satu-satunya terlibat dalam narkoba dan saat ini sedang berada di kantor polisi karena tertangkap sedang mengikuti pesta narkoba di rumah temannya. Mamori melihat kehadiran ayahnya yang saat itu sudah sampai di depannya. Sesungguhnya Mamori ingin memeluk ayahnya karena suasana hatinya sedang berduka karena kehilangan sahabatnya, Kirisaki Matsudaira.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Mamori tidak pernah menduga ayahnya berkata seperti itu dan yang tidak pernah Mamori duga lagi adalah, ayahnya itu menampar pipinya dengan cukup kuat di depan semua orang. Semua orang terdiam termasuk beberapa wartawan media masa.

" _Otosan…_ " suara Mamori tercekat dan tangannya langsung menyentuh pipinya. Perih. Tamparan dari tangan seorang ayah yang tidak pernah Mamori duga akan didapatnya.

"Kau sudah membuat malu aku! Siapa yang telah menyeretmu ke dalam dunia gelap ini! Kau benar-benar memalukan!" beberapa petugas kepolisian berusaha menenangkan ayah Mamori yang sedang emosi. Tubuh Mamori gemetar hebat mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari ayahnya.

"Maaf, anda bisa membahas masalah ini nanti bersama anak anda. Sekarang kami perlu berbicara beberapa hal kepada anda. Silahkan duduk di sini. Anda juga _ojousama_ , duduklah di samping _Otosan_ anda," petugas kepolisian yang tadi menenangkan ayah Mamori meminta Mamori dan ayahnya untuk duduk. Mamori menurut sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

Mamori tidak mendengar semua perkataan petugas kepolisian itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah sakit yang begitu hebat yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya. Sahabatnya meninggal, lalu ayahnya menamparnya serta malu terhadap dirinya yang kini tertangkap oleh polisi karena mengkonsumsi narkoba. Di saat tertekan seperti ini Mamori biasa menenangkan dirinya dengan menghisap putaw atau menelan heroin atau apa saja sebangsanya yang bisa membuatnya melupakan tekanan batinnya. Namun kini ia tidak bisa menikmati benda haram itu lagi. Batinnya tertekan. Pikirannya kacau. Narkoba membawanya dalam masalah besar.

.

* * *

.

Hari pertama Hiruma di panti rehabilitas terasa sangat berat. Ia harus menjalani beberapa tahapan terapi dan itu selama lima bulan. Ada tahapan-tahapan yang akan dilalui Hiruma yang baru masuk hingga akhirnya dinyatakan sembuh total. Tiga tahapan yang dimaksud adalah tahapan _Healing, Revolution_ dan _Transformation_. Tahapan pertama, Hiruma akan menjalani _detoksifikasi_ atau putus zat dengan terapi _simptomik_ secara berkelanjutan selama satu bulan. Setelah itu, Hiruma akan menjalani program _primary_ selama dua bulan. Yakni dengan pola rehabilitasi sosial dengan _therapeutic community_ (TC). Selanjutnya, program TC lanjutan terapi _vokasional_ dan _resosialiasi_ selama dua bulan. Setelah menjalani lima bulan program, masih akan terus dilakukan pemantauan terhadap Hiruma. Jika sudah dinyatakan sembuh, maka Hiruma akan dikembalikan kepada keluarganya masing-masing dengan sebelumnya menjadi tiga tahapan yang di sebut dengan program _back to family_.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu perlahan hembuskan," Hiruma mengikuti perintah instrukturnya. Di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa pecandu narkoba yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Di antara mereka ada yang memang ingin sembuh dari keinginan sendiri dan ada juga dari keinginan orang tua.

"Lakukan beberapa kali seperti tadi sampai anda merasa rileks," ucap intrukturya lagi.

Terapi hari pertama Hiruma berjalan dengan cukup lancar meskipun ia berat melakukannya. Berat karena ia sempat beberapa kali menginginkan menghisap narkoba. Cukup sulit baginya untuk lepas dari narkoba setelah satu setengah tahun ini mengkonsumsinya. Namun tekad Hiruma untuk sembuh juga cukup besar jadi ia berusaha mengatasi rasa 'sakau' yang di alaminya itu.

"Hei siapa namamu?" Hiruma menoleh begitu ia mendengar seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya menegurnya. Hiruma memperhatikan wajah itu. Wajah laki-laki yang Hiruma tidak tahu pasti umurnya karena dari wajahnya yang tirus, matanya yang cukup cekung dan bibirnya yang sedikit kehitaman akibat rokok.

"Youichi Hiruma," jawab Hiruma dengan singkat. Laki-laki itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Hiruma menatapnya sejenak namun ia menyambutnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sedikit gusinya yang juga menghitam.

"Aku Akaba Hayato, senang berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya. Hiruma mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau memakai narkoba?" pertanyaan itu langsung ditanyakan Akaba kepada Hiruma tanpa basa-basi.

"Satu setengah tahun, kau?" tanya balik Hiruma. Hiruma berpikir setidaknya ia harus mempunyai teman di sini dan nampaknya ia sudah menemukannya. Akaba sepertinya orang baik meskipun ia adalah pasien di panti rehabilitas itu sama sepertinya.

"Aku sudah mengkonsumsi narkoba selama tiga tahun ini. Aku masuk ke sini karena ingin sembuh. Aku ingin hidup sehat dan bersih," Hiruma dapat merasakan keinginan yang benar-benar kuat dalam ucapan Akaba. Tidak sepertinya yang masih ada sedikit keraguan.

"Kau sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Baru dua minggu yang lalu. Kau baru dua hari yang lalu masuk namun baru mengikuti terapi hari ini, benar bukan?" Hiruma mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Akaba. Hiruma tiba-tiba ingin bertanya kepada Akaba tentang satu hal yang seharian kemarin di pikirkannya namun tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa.

"Bagaimana caramu mengatasai rasa sakau?" Hiruma bertanya tiba-tiba kepada Akaba. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Akaba bisa menahan hawa nafsunya untuk tidak menyentuh narkoba sehari saja.

"Mengingat tuhan. Dulu aku bukanlah orang yang taat beragama dan mengingat tuhan, namun kini aku ingin mengingatnya dan mulai beribadah kepadanya jika hawa nafsu untuk menyentuh narkoba itu datang lagi. Di sini juga banyak kegiatan yang bermanfaat jadi ketika aku merasa sakau aku akan menyibukan diriku sehingga aku mulai akan melupakan sedikit demi sedikit rasa ketagihan itu. Aku sudah mulai belajar sebelumnya cara mengatasi rasa sakau itu," Hiruma mendengarnya dengan serius.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Akaba kini bertanya kepada Hiruma. Hiruma menaikkan alisnya sebelah sambil berpikir.

"Aku hanya ingat orang tuaku dan juga kekasihku. Karena mereka berdua aku ingin sembuh," jawaban Hiruma hanya seperti itu.

"Itu cukup memotivasimu untuk sembuh," ucapnya dengan senyum hangat. "Hei, Hiruma- _san_ , sore ini akan ada pertandingan bola kaki. Kau ingin ikut berpartispasi?" tanya Akaba.

"Apakah boleh? Aku baru dua hari di sini," Hiruma sebenarnya tidak begitu nyaman untuk mulai berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Narkoba membuat rasa empatinya sedikit berkurang.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak memperbolehkanmu. Ayolah, jika kau tidak ada sepatu bola aku akan meminjamkanmu. Atau kau boleh meminjamnya di ruang olahraga," bujukkan Akaba mulai menarik minat Hiruma. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mulai membuka dunia baru.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan ikut berpartisipasi," Akaba menepuk punggung Hiruma dan tersenyum. Sekarang Akaba benar-benar ingin membuat hidupnya menjadi positif kembali seperti dulu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Akan ada beberapa pengarahan lagi yang akan diberikan kepada kita nanti," ajak Akaba sambil berlalu untuk menuju ruang makan. Hiruma mengangkat bahunya dan ia menghembuskan nafas setelahnya. Tidak ada salahnya ia mengikuti kegiatan di panti rehabilitas ini.

.

* * *

.

Mamori hanya duduk diam di kasur barunya. Mamori baru masuk menjadi penghuni panti rehabilitas itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memperhatikan kamar kecil yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Semua barang-barang keperluannya sudah diletakkan di lemari yang tersedia di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Seperti yang sudah Mamori duga, ayahnya itu akan memberikan jaminan untuk dirinya bebas namun dengan banyak persyaratan. Tidak heran karena ayah Mamori adalah salah satu pebisnis yang cukup terkemuka dan ia tidak ingin menanggung aib terlalu banyak lagi mengenai anaknya yang merupakan pecandu narkoba. Mamori dimasukkan ke dalam panti rehabilitas pecandu narkoba karena sebagai salah satu syarat jaminan dirinya.

 _Flasback 2 days ago…_

"Kau memang anak kurang ajar! Lihat kelakuanmu sudah sangat liar! Sejak kapan kau memakai narkoba?!" ayah Mamori benar-benar marah ketika mereka tiba di rumah setelah Mamori menjalani proses pemeriksaan dan melakukan langkah-langkah untuk membebaskan dirinya dengan bersyarat. Pemeriksaan itu berlangsung selama dua hari dan selama dua hari itu Mamori merasakan dirinya tidur di buih bersama beberapa temannya.

"Maaf _Otosan_ , aku minta maaf," ucap Mamori sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kata maafmu tidak cukup! Kau sudah benar-benar di luar batas! Kau telah membuatku malu. Kau membuat semuanya kacau. Bisnisku. Ini berpengaruh pada bisnisku!" teriaknya memenuhi isi rumah Mamori.

Mamori menunduk namun gemeretak giginya menandakan ia menahan emosinya. Ia ingin marah dengan ayahnya. Karena ayahnya lah ia seperti ini. Jika bukan karena ayahnya berselingkuh dengan wanita perusak itu keluarga mereka tidak akan hancur, ibu Mamori tidak akan mati dan dirinya tidak akan terlibat narkoba.

"Kau harusnya malu dengan arwah _Okasan_ -mu, setelah dia meninggalkanmu kau menjadi wanita nakal!. Kau memang tidak tahu malu!" hati Mamori sakit mendengarnya. Sudah cukup! Ia ingin berteriak dan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada ayahnya mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Hentikaaannn!" teriak Mamori memenuhi seisi rumah. Matanya merah menatap marah ayahnya. Ayahnya itu menatap tajam Mamori. "Ini semua karena salah _Otosan_ , _Otosan_ yang membuatku seperti ini. Karena _Otosan_ lebih memilih wanita murahan itu dibandingkan _Okasan_ yang selama ini menemani hidupmu! Karena Otosan juga _Okasan_ meninggals!" histeris Mamori sambil membanting beberapa guci yang terdapat di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kurang ajar kau!" tamparan ayahnya itu kembali mendarat di pipi Mamori. Sudut bibirnya luka dan darah segar mengalir di dagunya. Mamori mengusapnya dan merasakan perih yang amat sakit pada sudut bibirnya.

"Masukkan saja aku ke penjara! Tidak usah bebaskan aku. Aku benci hidup!" racauan perkataan Mamori sambil berteriak. Ia lalu berlari memasuki kamarnya dan menangis terseduh-seduh. Mamori mencari simpanan narkobanya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia membongkar laci mejanya, lemari pakaiannya dan setiap sudut kamarnya namun Mamori tidak menemukan lagi simpanannya. Pasti ayahnya sudah menyuruh pembantu di rumahnya untuk membereskan kamar Mamori dan membuang semua peralatan narkoba Mamori.

Tubuhnya lalu bergetar hebat. Ia merasa tubuhnya dingin. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya sesak. Ia butuh obat-obatan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mamori lalu mengambil _cuter_ dari lemari pakaiannya. Ia menatap tangannya sebentar dan setelahnya Mamori menyeset tangannya sendiri hingga darah di tangannya keluar dan setelahnya Mamori menjilati darahnya sendiri. Perlahan kepanikan Mamori menghilang dan berganti menjadi _euforia_.

Keesokan harinya pembantu rumah Mamori yang akan mengantarkan sarapan pagi ke kamar Mamori menemukan Mamori tergeletak di lantai dengan banyak luka sayatan di lengan tangannya. Ia cepat-cepat memberitahu majikannya dan siang harinya ayah Mamori langsung mengurus kepindahan Mamori ke panti rehabilitas narkoba.

 _End of flasback…_

Kini pandangan mata Mamori kosong menatap langit-langit kamar barunya itu. Di dalam kamar itu ada tiga penghuni lainnya yang saat ini sedang menjalani terapi jadi sekarang hanya ada Mamori di dalam kamar itu. Setelah beberapa saat Mamori mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke jendela besar yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat halaman belakang panti rehabilitas itu. Ada sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang cukup besar, lapangan basket, lapangan batminton serta taman dengan danau buatan yang cukup besar. Di lapangan sepak bola itu sedang ramai karena para penghuni panti rehabilitas sedang bermain bola. Di pinggir lapangan banyak para penghuni lain yang sedang menonton.

Mamori sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan bola itu. Ia lebih tertarik untuk ke taman dengan danau buatan itu. Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu ia perlahan ke luar dari kamarnya. Ia butuh udara segar saat ini untuk menyesuaikan hidupnya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan ia ada di panti rehabilitas itu menjalani pengobatan ketergantungan narkoba.

.

* * *

.

"Hiruma- _san_ , operkan bolanya kepadaku!" teriak Akaba dari sayap kanan.

Hiruma dengan sigap mengoperkan bolanya kepada Akaba. Akaba menendangnya namun tendangannya gagal memasuki gawang lawan. Sorakan penonton memenuhi lapangan. Hiruma tersengal-sengal. Nafasnya tidak sebaik dulu sebelum ia mengkonsumsi narkoba. Hiruma meminta pergantian pemain karena ia tidak kuat jika harus berlari lebih banyak lagi.

"Ah lelah sekali," Hiruma lalu meminum air dari botolnya dalam beberapa kali nafas. Ia duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menonton pertandingan bola. Sewaktu bola mengarah ke sudut lain lapangan mata Hiruma menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang duduk di balik pohon. Awalnya Hiruma mengabaikannya karena rasa empati rata-rata pengguna narkoba tidak ingin mencampuri atau perduli dengan orang lain namun tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok itu kini berbaring di rumput. Timbul kecurigaan di dalam diri Hiruma jika saja seseorang itu sedang memakai narkoba dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di dalam panti rehabilitas itu. Sempat muncul dalam benak Hiruma jika ia ingin meminta sedikit obat-obatan itu untuk dirinya namun di sisi lain Hiruma ingin mencegahnya. Ia perlahan berdiri dan meninggalkan keramaian lapangan sepak bola.

Mamori terbaring di rumput taman itu dengan posisi menyamping. Ia menangis mengingat semua yang telah terjadi di hidupnya. Kehilangan ibunya, kehilangan sahabatnya, tertangkap polisi, masuk panti rehabilitas dan ayahnya yang menamparnya. Mamori lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin mati saja dan meninggalkan dunia ini. Ketika Mamori sedang menangis ia merasakan langkah kaki pelan menuju arahnya. Dengan cepat Mamori langsung duduk kembali dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi dengan tubuh tidak terlalu kurus dan juga tidak terlalu berisi. Laki-laki itu sedikit kaget dengan gerakan cepat Mamori menoleh.

"Siapa kau?!" ketus Mamori dengan mata yang awas menatap Hiruma.

"Aku penghuni di sini. Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan sambil berbaring di rumput sialan ini?" tanya balik Hiruma dengan tatapan curiga.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Mamori ketus.

"Kau sedang memakai obat-obatan sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil melihat sekeliling Mamori jika saja terdapat alat suntik atau kertas timah atau apa saja barang yang mencurigakan yang sering dipakai pengkonsumsi narkoba.

"Tidak!" jawab Mamori ketus lagi. Hiruma melihat mata Mamori yang sembab. Gadis ini menangis pikir Hiruma. Kenapa ia menangis? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Hiruma.

"Kau sedang menyesali nasibmu masuk ke dalam panti rehabilitas sialan ini," ucap Hiruma menyimpulkan apa yang ia lihat. Mamori menatap Hiruma tidak suka.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin diganggu. Bukan urusanmu mencampuri urusanku!" Hiruma menatap sekali lagi punggung Mamori yang kini membelakanginya. Ia berdecak tidak suka karena perkataan Mamori yang ketus.

"Hiruma- _san_ , kenapa kau di sini?" Hiruma langsung menoleh begitu mendengar Akaba memanggilnya. Mamori juga ikut menoleh. Akaba langsung berhenti berjalan begitu melihat Hiruma tidak sendirian.

"Temanmu?" tanya Akaba sambil menunjuk Mamori. Mamori tambah merasa tidak suka karena kehadiran satu orang lagi yang mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke lapangan lagi," ajak Hiruma yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Akaba yang bergantian menatap punggung Hiruma dan punggung Mamori.

"Hei, kau jangan duduk terlalu dekat dengan danau itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada ular di sana," ucap Akaba memperingatkan. Mamori tidak perduli dan ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Akaba.

Akaba akhirnya mengikuti Hiruma yang menuju lapangan kembali. Mamori tinggal sendiri lagi. Mamori menutup matanya sambil merasakan hembusan angin sore. Ia ingat wajah ibunya, Kirisaki, Estelle Lee dan Agon. Mamori merindukan mereka. Agon, tiba-tiba Mamori memikirkan Agon, bagaimana nasib Agon sekarang. Apakah ia benar-benar masuk penjara atau ada kemungkinan lain. Sosok itu, sosok orang yang membuatnya tertarik ketika pertama kali mengobrol dengannya. Mamori merasa kesepian di tempat itu sendirian. Jika saja Kirisaki, Estelle Lee masih hidup, Mamori yakin ia akan bersama mereka di sana.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sarapan pagi bersama Mamori menuju ruang terapi. Di dalam ruang terapi terdapat lima orang termasuk Mamori dan Hiruma juga ada di sana. Mamori melihatnya sekilas karena Hiruma duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Hiruma juga hanya melihatnya sekilas dan selebihnya ia memperhatikan instruktur. Terapi hari ini adalah terapi _detoksifikasi_ , terapi pembuangan zat-zat NAZA (Narkotika, Alkohol dan Zat Adiktif). Satu persatu dari mereka melakukan terapi medik dan di berikan obat anti psikotik yang ditujukan terhadap gangguan sistem _neuro-transmitter_ susunan saraf pusat (otak). Lalu diberikan pula _analgetika non opiat_ (obat anti nyeri yang tidak mengandung opiat atau turunannya atau juga golongan NSAID) tidak diberikan obat-obatan yang bersifat adiktif. Dan terakhir diberikan obat anti depresi.

Setelah mereka selesai melakukan terapi hari ini mereka disuruh untuk beristirahat. Mamori lebih memilih beristirahat sambil duduk di taman belakang lagi seperti kemarin. Ia tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan teman-teman sekamarnya. Cukup lama Mamori duduk di sana sampai akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Lagi-lagi Mamori melihat sosok tinggi itu. Hiruma. Mamori menatapnya tidak suka lagi seperti kemarin namun Hiruma tidak memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih duduk di samping Mamori.

"Pergi! Aku ingin sendiri!" ketus Mamori. Hiruma hanya berdecak sebagai jawabannya. Ia memanjangkan kakinya seperti Mamori. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku tidak akan menganggumu, sialan. Aku hanya ingin duduk saja di sini. Sepertinya tempat ini memang menarik untuk merenung," jawab Hiruma setelahnya.

"Ini tempatku, kau cari saja tempat lain," balas Mamori.

"Aku juga membayar masuk panti rehabilitas sialan ini, jadi aku juga berhak untuk duduk di sini," acuh Hiruma tanpa memperdulikan Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma tidak suka. Ia lalu memilih mengabaikan Hiruma.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba. Hiruma ingat ketika pertama kali ia masuk ke panti asuhan itu dan tidak memiliki teman sampai akhirnya Akaba menegurnya dengan ramah dan ia juga ingin melakukan itu. Memperbaiki sifat empatinya yang kurang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" ketus Mamori masih dengan nada dingin.

"Namaku Youichi Hiruma, kau bisa memanggilku Hiruma saja. Aku baru masuk empat hari yang lalu di panti rehabilitas ini. Aku pecandu narkoba selama satu setengah tahun ini," Hiruma memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga mulai bercerita. Tidak perduli Mamori ingin menanggapinya atau tidak yang jelas ia sudah mulai ingin merubah sikapnya.

Mamori masih diam tidak menanggapi Hiruma. Ia lebih memilih menatap air di danau buatan itu. Ada lima bebek yang sedang berenang di sana, mata Mamori mengikuti gerakan salah satu bebek yang kini mencari makan di dalam air. Pikirannya kosong saat ini meskipun ada Hiruma di sampingnya yang sedang mengajaknya untuk bercerita.

"Kau masuk panti rehabilitas ini pasti bukan karena keinginanmu. Keinginan keluargamu?" Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma itu. Mamori langsung menoleh dan menampakkan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Aku juga sama. Orang tuaku yang memasukkanku ke sini karena mereka tidak ingin ketahuan memiliki anak penderita narkoba sialan sepertiku. Aku tahu ini berat dan awalnya aku tidak menerima itu. Aku menolaknya mentah-mentah namun pengasuhku dengan sabar memberiku pengertian dan membuka pikiranku untuk mulai berhenti mengkonsumsi narkoba sialan itu serta menyetujui untuk menjalani pengobatan di panti rehabilitas ini. Setelah aku berada di sini selama empat hari aku mulai merasa ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik dan hidup normal seperti dulu tanpa bayang-bayang obat-obatan sialan mengerikan itu lagi," Hiruma tahu Mamori mendengar perkataannya itu meskipun Mamori nampak tidak perduli.

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir narkoba berdampak sangat buruk dikehidupanku. Aku kehilangan banyak teman, uang gajiku habis begitu saja, tubuhku terasa lemah, kekasih sialanku yang selalu menderita bila aku sedang sakau dan dia juga yang selalu menjadi tempat pencurahan emosiku ketika aku tidak bisa mengkonsumsi narkoba, orang tuaku yang menanggung malu. Banyak kerugian yang aku dapatkan," cerita Hiruma lagi. Kali ini Mamori setuju dengan ucapan Hiruma karena ia juga mulai merasakan dampak itu. Ia hampir kehilangan semuanya.

"Apakah narkoba juga merenggut kebahagiaanmu?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba. Hiruma sedikit takjub mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. Artinya Mamori memang menyimak perkataanya.

"Tentu saja, kebahagiaanku direnggut. Aku pernah kehilangan seorang teman karena _over dosis_ dan itu sangat menyakitkan," aku Hiruma. Mamori menoleh cepat menatap Hiruma. Kasusnya sama seperti Mamori. Ia menemukan orang yang memiliki masalah dan penderitaan yang sama sepertinya.

"Aku juga pernah, aku kehilangan dua sahabatku karena _over dosis_ empat hari yang lalu," Mamori mengucapkan perkataannya dengan lemah. Wajah Kirisaki dan Estelle Lee bergantian memenuhi pikiran Mamori. Air matanya turun begitu saja mengingat dua sahabatnya yang telah pergi itu.

Hiruma lagi-lagi takjub dengan pengakuan Mamori. Gadis itu memiliki permasalahan dan penderitaan yang sama sepertinya. Ia semakin tertarik untuk bertukar cerita bersama Mamori. Saling bertukar cerita mungkin akan membuat mereka semakin menyadari bahwa narkoba itu merugikan.

"Ya, narkoba i sialan ni memang sangat merugikan. Sekarang aku menyesal pernah memakainya dan menjadi pecandu," ucap Hiruma sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Apakah aku bisa berubah? Apakah aku bisa berhenti dari ketergantungan narkoba?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma. Hiruma ingat perkataan Doburoku Sakaki beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama seperti itu kepada Doburoku Sakaki.

"Tentu saja kau bisa sembuh. Dorongan pada dirimu, keluargamu dan juga teman-temanmu yang bisa membuatmu sembuh. Asal kau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh apa pun bisa terjadi," jawab Hiruma. Sekarang ia bisa menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang dulunya ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Mamori diam merenungkan ucapan Hiruma. Pergumulan di hatinya sedang terjadi. Satu sisi ia ingin bebas dari narkoba dan satu sisi ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk lepas dari ketergantungan obat-obatan itu. Dua pilihan yang sulit sekali untuk dirinya saat ini. Dia benar-benar butuh dorongan untuk terus keluar dari jeratan nakoba.

"Hei…," panggil Hiruma lagi dan menyadarkan Mamori. "Kita harus saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Sebagai sama-sama penderita dan memiliki sedikit masa lalu yang hampir sama… Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita saling menyemangati untuk sembuh, bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma mengajukan permintaan.

Mamori menatap Hiruma lagi dengan serius. Tidak seperti pandangannya beberapa saat lalu yang masih tajam. Pandangannya sudah jauh melunak. Mamori memikirkan sebentar ucapan Hiruma. Tidak ada salahnya memang mempunyai teman penyemangat untuk sembuh. Mamori membutuhkannya di dalam kesepiannya. Ia sudah berada di panti rehabilitas dan mungkin sudah saatnya ia benar-benar berubah.

"Terima kasih karena mau menjadi penyemangatku. Aku… Aku juga ingin sembuh dan bebas dari narkoba," Hiruma mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Sekarang ia tahu perasaan Doburoku Sakaki ketika mendengar ia ingin sembuh. Rasanya bahagia.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan lagi… Namaku Youichi Hiruma, kau bisa memanggilku Hiruma atau Youichi. Sekarang kita berteman," kata Hiruma sambil menyodorkan tangannya kepada Mamori.

Mamori menatap tangan Hiruma yang saat ini ada di depannya. Ia ingat cara berkenalan Hiruma sama seperti cara Agon dulu yang mengajaknya untuk berkenalan. Namun Agon lebih terlihat malu-malu dibandingkan Hiruma yang dengan tegas ingin berteman dengannya.

"Mamori Anezaki, cukup panggil aku Mamori saja," jawab Mamori sambil menyambut uluran tangan Hiruma. Mulai hari itu mereka menyatakan diri mereka sebagai teman yang saling menyemangati untuk bebas dari narkoba.

.

* * *

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu. Hiruma dan Mamori sudah semakin akrab sebagai teman. Di sana ada Hiruma pasti akan ada Mamori. Akaba sampai menjuluki mereka kembar siam. Setelah siang tadi mereka melakukan pengecekan pada organ-organ vital seperti jantung, paru-paru, lambung, liver, usus halus dan limpa. Pengecekan itu bertujuan untuk menetralisir fungsi biologis tubuh dan membuang racun-racun narkoba yang ada dalam tubuh.

"Hei Mamori, musim panas nanti ketika kita keluar dari sini… Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan atau liburan untuk merayakan kebebasan kita dari dunia gelap, kau mau?" tanya Hiruma ketika mereka sedang duduk di kantin sambil memakan makanan ringan.

"Aku ingin sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi liburan," jawab Mamori dengan semangat sambil menyuap takoyaki hangatnya. "Semenjak _Otosan_ dan _Okasan_ cerai, kematian _Okasan_ dan masuknya aku ke dunia gelap. Aku tidak pernah liburan lagi," sambung Mamori.

"Kita juga akan mengajak Akaba, dia pasti mau," Hiruma juga bersemangat dengan idenya untuk liburan. "Oh ya, tidak apa-apa jika aku membawa kekasihku?" tanya Hiruma yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan Karin.

"Ajak saja, mungkin dengan itu hubunganmu dengannya bisa membaik," jawab Mamori sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau makan lahap sekali. Nafsu makanmu sudah meningkat sekarang. Ketika pertama kali masuk kau selalu makan sedikit dan piringmu selalu tersisah banyak nasi," kata Hiruma yang bertopang dagu memperhatikan Mamori yang lahap memakan takoyaki.

"Pengobatan terapi ini berhasil, terbukti dengan nafsu makanku yang mulai membaik," jawab Mamori. "Buka mulutmu, kau juga harus makan," Mamori menyodorkan sumpitnya yang berisi takoyaki kepada Hiruma. Hiruma membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Mamori.

"Karin tidak pernah melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Kami tidak pernah mersa layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ia yang selalu nampak takut jika berada di dekatku karena pengaruh narkotika yang kadang-kadang menguasaiku," cerita Hiruma. Mamori berhenti makan dan menatap Hiruma yang saat ini memandang kosong ke arah piringnya.

"Beruntungnya dirimu masih memiliki orang yang menyayangimu. Sedangkan aku, aku tertarik kepadanya namun sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Entah dia mendekam di penjara atau sudah bebas karena uang jaminan atau ada hal lain. Aku tidak tahu kabar tentangnya," Mamori juga tiba-tiba teringat dengan Agon.

"Hei aku menyayangimu. Jangan berpikir tidak ada orang yang menyayangimu," dua detik Mamori sempat merasakan ada aliran halus yang menelusuk masuk ke hatinya secara diam-diam ketika mendengar ucapan Hiruma. "Kita teman jadi sudah sewajarnya saling menyayangi. Heh… Kuharap ketika keluar dari sini semuanya membaik. Kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Karin," sambung Hiruma. Cara bicara Hiruma sudah berbeda sekali. Dia benar-benar ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Hmm… Semoga saja," jawab Mamori. Mamori melanjutkan makannya namun pikirannya tiba-tiba terganggu dengan rasa yang di dapatnya tadi. Mamori meyakinkan jika dirinya hanya merasa senang karena Hiruma menganggapnya teman yang penting dan tidak lebih dari itu. Ia tidak ingin salah mengartikan ucapan Hiruma.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Hiruma yang melihat piring Mamori kosong. Mamori mengangguk dan ia meminum minumannya. "Ayo kita ke taman belakang. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan," ajak Hiruma sambil berdiri dari kursi. Mamori mengikuti Hiruma.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan mengambil sesuatu di kamarku. Sebentar saja," kata Hiruma yang menyuruh Mamori untuk menunggunya di tangga. Mamori menurut dan lima menit kemudian Hiruma kembali lagi. Di tangannya kini ada setumpuk kertas warna-warni atau disebut _origami_.

"Untuk apa kertas _origami_ itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti," ucap Hiruma dengan senyum kecil. Mereka lalu menuju taman belakang. Keduanya duduk di rumput. Hiruma membuka kertasnya dan mulai melipatnya dengan bentuk burung bangau.

"Aku senang melipat _origami_ lalu menuliskan keluh kesahku di sayap burung bangau ini," kata Hiruma yang sudah menyelesaikan satu lipatan _origami_ -nya. Hiruma lalu mengambil pena dan menulis kata-katanya di sayap burung bangau itu. Mamori mengikutinya. Mereka terus membuatnya dan menuliskan keluh kesah mereka. Tanpa terasa sudah banyak yang mereka buat. Keduanya tertawa lebar melihat hasil karya mereka. Warna-warni burung bangau dari kertas _origami_ itu kini menghiasi danau buatan itu. Hiruma dan Mamori menghanyutkannya satu per satu.

"Seperti burung yang terbang dengan sayapnya membawa ia jauh pergi. Aku juga mempercayai dengan ini segala keluh kesahku juga pergi," kata Hiruma sambil menghanyutkan burung bangau kertas yang terakhir.

Mamori menatap Hiruma dari samping. Ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Di tempat ini pertama kali mereka bertemu dan di tempat ini juga mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dan di tempat ini juga Mamori mulai memandang Hiruma dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Hei jangan tersenyum sambil memandangku seperti itu. Kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku nanti," canda Hiruma sambil mencubit hidung Mamori. Mamori menepis tangan Hiruma dan ia tertawa. Ah cinta… Mungkinkan akan bernaung di hati keduanya?

Saat Hiruma dan Mamori tertawa tiba-tiba mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Awalnya Hiruma menyangka itu adalah Akaba. Namun sayang itu bukan Akaba. Yang Hiruma lihat adalah sesosok wanita yang mencintainya. Karin Koizumi, ia berdiri di sana menyaksikan Hiruma dan Mamori bercanda sambil tertawa lepas.

"Karin, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hiruma sambil menghentikan tawanya.

Karin menatap Hiruma dan Mamori bergantian. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. Ia tidak pernah tertawa dan bercanda lepas seperti itu dengan Hiruma. Dan sekarang ia melihat Hiruma tertawa dan bercanda lepas dengan wanita lain.

"Aku merindukanmu Youichi- _kun_ , makanya aku kemari untuk melihatmu," jawab Karin. Hiruma mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Karin. Ia lalu mendekati Karin dan memeluknya.

Berbeda dengan Hiruma yang sekarang tersenyum. Mamori hanya mampu diam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan hatinya yang tiba-tiba merasa berbeda. Sesuatu kini sudah terasa lain di hatinya dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **RnR yaa...saya akan update secepatnya dan terima kasih. See Yaa-Haa XD ekekkeek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast :Agon Kongo, Karin Koizumi, Akaba Hayato, Doburoku Sakaki**

 **Original Cast : Kirisaki Matsudaira, Mario D. Thomson, Estelle Lee**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Science Fiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Siang cerah itu Mamori kembali duduk di dekat danau. Ia baru saja selesai menjalankan terapi. Cukup lelah memang, namun duduk di dekat danau itu membuat lelahnya hilang. Pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada bebek yang sedang berenang. Beberapa hari ini Mamori lebih banyak diam dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dekat danau. Ia jarang bersama Hiruma akhir-akhir ini. Kekasih Hiruma itu selalu mengunjungi Hiruma beberapa hari ini dan itu membuat Mamori menjauh. Ia tidak ingin menggangu Hiruma dan kekasihnya.

"Anezaki- _san_ ," Mamori mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan Mamori menoleh. Ternyata itu Akaba Hayato. Mamori tersenyum kecil menyambutnya lalu Akaba ikut duduk di sebelah Mamori. "Kenapa kau selalu di sini, kau tidak ikut kegiatan membuat kue di dapur?" tanya Akaba.

"Aku tidak pandai memasak, daripada masakan itu hancur lebih baik aku di sini. Aku lebih senang menjadi penikmat daripada pembuat," jawab Mamori setengah bercanda. Akaba tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin keracunan memakan masakanmu," canda Akaba dan itu membuat Mamori tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, kulihat kau jarang bersama Hiruma beberapa hari ini. Hmm… Semenjak kekasih Hiruma rutin mengunjunginya. Kau dengannya tidak tampak seperti kembar siam lagi," lanjut Akaba yang masih setengah bercanda.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dengan kehadiran kekasihnya itu Hiruma tambah bersemangat untuk sembuh," jawab Mamori sambil memainkan rumput di tangannya.

"Ya memang, tetapi jadinya kau terlihat murung kembali seperti pertama kali," ucap Akaba. Mamori hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Ia memainkan rumput-rumput itu sambil menunduk. Seolah ia fokus menghitung berapa banyak helai rumput di taman itu.

"Hei Mamori Anezaki, ada apa dengan dirimu. Mengapa kau lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini. Apa memang karena Hiruma atau ada hal lain?" tanya Akaba yang penasaran. Ia menatap Mamori yang masih memainkan rumput. Mamori menghela nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pandangannya kini kembali menatap danau dan bebek yang berenang.

"Aku hanya merindukan teman-temanku. Merindukan saat dimana dunia gelap ini belum merenggut kebahagiaan kami. Merindukan masa lalu yang sungguh indah namun tidak bisa kembali," dusta Mamori. Akaba menatapnya sebentar mencari kebenaran di dalam ucapan Mamori.

"Hei masa lalu memang pantas untuk dikenang namun jangan sampai terpaku terlalu jauh dengan masa lalu. Aku juga sama, merindukan teman-temanku yang dulu sebelum aku mengenal narkoba. Namun lambat laut kerinduan itu akan kau dapatkan kembali setelah kau berhasil mengalahkan dunia gelap ini. Percayalah kepadaku, karena itu kita harus berjuang untuk kembali bisa berbahagia bersama orang yang kita sayangi, benar bukan?" Mamori mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Akaba. Akaba jauh lebih dewasa daripada Hiruma. Memang jika ingin mencurahkan perasaan sedih atau butuh motivasi Mamori akan mencari Akaba. Namun orang yang paling dekat dengannya dan memahami permasalahan Mamori adalah Hiruma. Karena Hiruma dan Mamori mempunyai masa lalu dan penderitaan yang mirip.

"Terima kasih Akaba- _san_ , kau memang sangat dewasa dibandingkan Hiruma," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kepada Akaba. Akaba hanya mengelus kepala Mamori sebagai jawaban dan tidak lupa ia juga tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Hiruma seperti saudaraku sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu sungkan terhadapku," Mamori senang karena ia merasa mempunyai sosok seorang kakak. Selain Hiruma yang menjadi penyemangatnya untuk sembuh, Akaba juga salah satu semangatnya.

Ketika Akaba dan Mamori melanjutkan obrolan kembali, tiba-tiba Hiruma datang dan langsung duduk di tengah memisahkan Akaba serta Mamori. Lalu ia tertawa lebar tanpa dosa. Akaba langsung saja menggerutu dengan ulah Hiruma. Mamori hanya tertawa sebentar namun detik berikutnya ia diam kembali. Ada Karin Koizumi di sana. Ia berdiri di belakang Akaba.

"Apa yang kalian berdua ceritakan? Membicarakan aku?" tunjuk Hiruma pada dirinya sambil menoleh ke arah Mamori dan Akaba bergantian. Wajahnya berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Apa keistimewaan dirimu hingga kami harus menceritakanmu," canda Akaba. Hiruma menepuk pundak Akaba dengan sedikit keras lalu ia tertawa. Hiruma sudah banyak tertawa pikir Mamori. "Karin _-san_ , ayo duduklah. Jangan berdiri saja. Bergabunglah bersama kami. Kami bertiga memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama," ucap Akaba dengan ramah kepada Karin. Karin membalas ucapan Akaba dengan senyum lalu ia mulai duduk di rumput. Hiruma berdiri dan kini duduk di sebelah Karin. Hati Mamori miris. Sesak. Seandainya saja ia masih menjadi seorang pecandu narkoba tanpa panti rehabilitas, Mamori akan memilih menggunakan narkobanya untuk menenangkan perasaan hatinya yang miris.

"Kalian berdua nampaknya sangat akrab dengan Youichi- _kun_. Syukurlah, aku senang Youichi mempunyai teman di sini. Awalnya aku khawatir ia akan menyendiri seperti biasanya. Sekarang sudah banyak perubahan pada diri Youichi. Ia sudah mulai kembali seperti Youichi yang dulu," wajah Hiruma sedikit bersemu merah ketika Karin memujinya. Mamori bisa melihat dari senyum malu-malu Hiruma.

"Ya kau benar. Mamori dan Akaba, adalah penyemangatku untuk berubah. Mereka juga yang mengisi hari-hariku. Kami banyak bertukar cerita. Bahkan aku dan Mamori hampir memiliki masa lalu yang sama dan juga penderitaan yang sama. Kami berjanji untuk saling menyemangati agar bisa sembuh," cerita Hiruma tanpa malu. Mamori kembali menunduk menatap rumput. Sebagai wanita ia tahu perasaan Karin saat ini mendengar kekasih hatinya membicarakan wanita lain dengan semangatnya.

"Kami butuh teman sependeritaan untuk memberi motivasi serta semangat," Akaba dengan cepat menambahkan ketika ia tidak sengaja mendapati raut wajah Karin yang cemburu. Akaba lalu menoleh ke Mamori yang kini mengalihkan tatapanya ke danau. Mamori tidak ceria seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mulai curiga. Ini aneh pikir Akaba. Semenjak kedatangan Karin yang notabene kekasih Hiruma dan selalu bersama Hiruma, Mamori menjadi penyendiri lagi. Apakah menyendirinya Mamori ada hubungannya dengan Karin. Lalu raut wajah Karin yang nampak cemburu ketika Hiruma membicarakan Mamori. Akaba semakin curiga.

"Ya benar, karena teman pertamaku adalah Hiruma lalu Akaba- _san_ ," ucap Mamori setelah ia memikirkan ucapan apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Aku belum menceritakan kepadamu, jika Mamori itu adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Semangat untuk sembuhnya sangat besar. Dia rajin mengikuti terapi setiap hari dan kami sering mengabiskan waktu di dekat danau ini untuk bercerita. Berkat dia juga aku memiliki semangat untuk sembuh. Dia benar-benar menyemangatiku seperti aku menyemangatinya," hanya Hiruma yang tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah ketiganya. Mamori memejamkan matanya mendengar tiap kata Hiruma. Karin menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan sedih lalu Akaba menatap Mamori dan Karin bergantian dengan tatapan menerjemahkan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei aku juga berpengaruh banyak dalam kesembuhanmu," Akaba sekali lagi cepat menyadari keadaan. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang terjadi di antara ketiganya meskipun mereka masih menutupinya. Kecuali Hiruma yang merupakan objek dan ia tidak sadar telah membuat hati kedua gadis itu sakit.

"Hei aku harus permisi. Aku ingin melihat teman-teman yang lain belajar memasak di dapur. Jika kalian ingin mengobrol di sini silahkan. Aku ingin melihat-lihat. Aku tinggal dulu, lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian," Mamori tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berucap cepat dan tanpa menunggu ia langsung pergi dari sana. Akaba mengerti namun tidak dengan Hiruma dan Karin.

"Mamori, semangatlah. Nanti aku akan mencoba masakanmu jika kau sudah bisa memasak!" teriak Hiruma dan itu hanya di tanggapi Mamori dengan acungan jempol.

Mamori berjalan lurus dan ia berbelok. Masuk ke dalam ruang musik di panti rehabilitas itu. Ruang musik itu cukup besar. Ada _grand_ piano, biola, cello, drum, gitar dan beberapa alat musik tradisional Jepang. Mamori menutup pintunya lalu ia duduk bersandar di pintunya. Perasaannya saat ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Hatinya begitu sakit. Mamori baru menyadarinya jika ia menginginkan Hiruma. Bukan sekedar penyemangat untuk sembuh melainkan lebih dari itu. Mamori bahkan melupakan Agon yang sempat mengisi hatinya.

"Pada kenyataannya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu," lirih Mamori sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes.

.

* * *

.

Musim panas sudah tiba. Cuaca sangat cerah dengan suhu yang hangat pagi itu. Banyak penghuni panti yang melakukan lari pagi atau berolah raga di lapangan atau sekedar berbaring di rumput menikmati sinar matahari. Mamori masih berada di kamarnya sambil menghadap ke jendela. Masih ada waktu dua bulan setengah lagi ia di panti rehabilitas itu. Selama itu Mamori sudah mulai bisa melupakan narkoba. Setiap ia menyentuh narkoba tidak ada lagi perasaan bernafsu. Bahkan Mamori merasa mual jika melihat narkoba.

"Mamori- _san_ , Hiruma _-san_ memanggilmu," Mamori langsung menoleh begitu teman sekamarnya memanggilnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera menemuinya," jawab Mamori sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mamori menyisir rambunnya sebentar lalu ia memakai sendal dan keluar dari kamar. Mamori melihat Hiruma menyapanya dengan senyum ramah. Mamori membalas seadanya.

"Ayo ke taman, pagi yang cerah seperti ini paling enak menghabiskan waktu di taman sambil bercerita," ajak Hiruma. Mamori diam sebentar belum mengiyakan ajakan Hiruma. Hiruma akirnya memilih menyeret Mamori dengan paksa.

"Kau banyak menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma selagi mereka berjalan menuju taman. "Aku ini orang yang sensitif jika menyangkut perubahan di dalam diri seseorang. Hm… Selama sebagai pecandu memang perasaan itu sempat hilang namun seiring kesembuhanku perasaan itu kembali lagi. Jadi bisa kau katakan mengapa kau menghindariku, Mamori?" tanya Hiruma yang kali ini menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mamori. Mamori juga berhenti berjalan dan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya… Hanya sedang merasa jenuh," dusta Mamori sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman. Mamori tidak menatap mata Hiruma saat menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Hiruma tidak puas dengan pengakuan Mamori dan ia menyusul Mamori yang sekarang berjalan.

"Apa karena Karin? Dia membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Hiruma lagi yang sekarang ikut duduk di sebelah Mamori. Mamori diam tidak menjawab dan ia lebih memilih memainkan rumput. "Jadi karenanya kau menghindariku," sambung Hiruma pelan. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga.

"Kau mencintainya dan sangat menyayanginya. Aku hanya merasa aku mengganggu hubungan kalian. Kita hanya berteman dan tidak lebih dari itu. Tatapan Karin mengartikan segalanya bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Mamori akhirnya bersuara setelah cukup lama mereka diam.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan menghindarnya dirimu? Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu," jawab Hiruma dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak mengerti Youichi- _kun_ ," jawab Mamori dengan cepat. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Hiruma dan menatapnya. "Hanya aku yang merasakannya sepihak jadi karena itulah kau tidak mengerti," sambung Mamori.

"Hei jelaskan kepadaku Mamori agar aku mengerti," Hiruma menatap Mamori menunggu penjelasan Mamori.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, jika diperjelas maka semua akan tambah runyam," jawab Mamori lagi. Ia lagi-lagi menghindari kontak mata dengan Hiruma.

"Kau tidak ingin berbagi denganku tentang masalahmu. Kau memang menghindariku Mamori dan aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menghindariku karena kau tidak ingin menjelaskan!" Hiruma mulai berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Sudah aku katakan jika aku menjelaskannya kepadamu maka semua akan runyam. Kau tidak perlu tahu dan jalani saja hidupmu dengan normal. Aku hanya sedang mencoba membuat keadaan tidak semakin memburuk," Mamori menatap Hiruma yang saat ini menatap tajam matanya.

"Ya..Ya..Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti dan kau tidak ingin menjelaskan, brengsek! Baiklah, aku rasa aku juga lelah bertanya kepadamu tentang menghindarnya dirimu. Cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku rasa kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi sebagai teman!" Mamori kaget dengan ucapan Hiruma. Ada luka lebar muncul di hatinya tiba-tiba.

"Youichi- _kun_ , bukan seperti itu… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… Ak…" Mamori langsung diam ketika Hiruma tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku mengerti, kau bisa mencari teman lain yang kau anggap bisa memahamimu. Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu menganggap aku sebagai temanmu lagi. Pertemanan kita berakhir di sini," kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Hiruma. Hiruma tidak tahu apa dampak perkataannya itu terhadap Mamori. Luka yang lebar tadi muncul kini semakin lebar. Sakit. Lebih sakit dari ketika Mamori menyadari ia mencintai Hiruma.

"Youichi…." suara Mamori melemah tiba-tiba. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Hiruma yang saat ini pergi darinya. Ada apa dengan hidupnya pikir Mamori. Kenapa selalu menderita dan semua orang mulai pergi darinya.

Pagi yang hangat itu Mamori habiskan dengan menangis di tepi danau. Matanya sembab. Ia ingin mati saja saat ini. Ketika Mamori masih menangis, Mamori tidak mengetahui ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Mamori tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut sampai orang tersebut duduk di sampingnya. Karin mengulurkan tisu kepada Mamori.

"Matamu sudah sembab. Hapuslah air matamu itu Anezaki- _san_ ," ucap Karin sambil mengulurkan tisu kepada Mamori. Mamori menatap Karin sejenak dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku mendengar semuanya tadi. Pembicaraanmu dan Youichi- _kun_ ," lanjut Karin masih dengan senyumnya namun senyum itu kini terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Youichi tentang perasaanmu?" tanya Karin. Mamori menghentikan gerakan tangannya menghapus air matanya dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah Karin. "Aku juga wanita, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu perasaanmu kepada Youichi. Kau mencintainya," Mamori tahu bibir Karin bergetar ketika mengucapkan itu.

Mamori diam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia telah menyakiti perasaan Karin kekasih Hiruma. Ia telah merusak hubungan mereka. Ia telah menjadi wanita jahat. Mantan pecandu narkoba dan penghancur hubungan orang. Mamori rasa itu pantas bersandang sebagai statusnya.

"Aku… Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian. Jadi karena itu aku tidak mengatakannya. Lagipula Youichi hanya menganggapku sebagai teman dan tidak lebih," Mamori akhirnya berucap setelah cukup lama ia diam. Ia lebih memilih mengaku kepada Karin mengenai perasaannya.

"Tapi hubungan kami memang telah rusak," Mamori menoleh ke arah Karin ketika Karin mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Setiap hari ia hanya membahas dirimu saat bersamaku. Selalu dirimu. Dirimu. Tanpa ada bahan obrolan lain selain dirimu Anezaki- _san_ , kau tahu artinya apa? Di dalam pikirannya tidak ada lagi aku. Hanya dirimu," lanjut Karin. Ia mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Saat pertama melihat kalian berdua di taman ini aku sudah merasa aku akan kehilangannya. Tawanya yang sangat lepas jika bersamamu dan dirinya yang selalu membicarakan dirimu. Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari rusak," Karin kali ini mengelap air matanya dengan tisu. Mamori menangis kembali. Dirinya begitu jahat telah membuat gadis baik itu terluka.

"Karin- _san_ , maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghancurkan hubungan kalian berdua. Ini semua di luar kendaliku. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba datang sendiri dan hinggap di hatiku. Aku berusaha menolak karena aku tahu ia milikmu. Maafkan aku Karin- _san_ ," Mamori terisak sambil mulai berlutut kepada Karin.

"Kita berdua adalah korban cinta Anezaki _-san_ , tidak ada yang salah di antara kita. Takdir tuhan yang membuat semuanya seperti ini. Percuma jika aku terus bersama Youichi namun tidak ada aku di pikirannya. Percuma aku memilikinya namun dia selalu menghawatirkanmu. Aku tahu Youichi belum sadar dengan perasaannya itu karena ia masih bersamaku. Aku tidak kuat Anezaki- _san_ jika harus mempertahankannya," Karin menghentikan gerakan Mamori yang ingin berlutut kepadanya dan ia menangis terisak menatap Mamori yang juga tengah terisak.

"Kumohon jangan melepaskannya Karin- _san_. Kau harus tetap bersamanya. Youichi membutuhkanmu. Dia selalu ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya denganmu. Kumohon Karin- _san_ , bertahanlah. Aku yang akan pergi. Dua bulan setengah lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Kumohon Karin- _san_ …." Mamori terus terisak memohon kepada Karin.

"Tidak Anezaki- _san_ , keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku sudah memikirkan ini beberapa hari belakangan. Aku memang harus melepasnya. Aku yang tidak bahagia Anezaki- _san_. Aku tidak bahagia jika harus bertahan. Aku akan berbicara kepada Youichi nanti. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kumohon jangan halangi aku Anezaki- _san_ , ini demi kebaikan kita bertiga," isakan tangis Karin silih berganti dengan isakan tangis Mamori. Kedua wanita itu berbicara dari hati ke hati.

"Kenapa kau ingin melepaskannya Karin- _san_ … Kau bahkan sangat mencintainya…" isakan Mamori sambil terus menatap Karin. Karin menghembuskan nafasnya meskipun hidungnya terasa tersumbat.

"Karena aku begitu mencintainya… Jadi aku ingin ia bahagia dan aku ingin aku bahagia dengan orang lain yang mencintaiku Anezaki- _san_ ," jawab Karin akhirnya. Mamori diam menatap mata Karin yang sekarang membengkak. Wajahnya merah sama seperti wajah Mamori sendiri. Mamori berpikir bagaimana ada gadis yang begitu tulus mencintai seseorang padahal orang yang dicintainya itu adalah mantan pecandu narkoba dan ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya namun wanita itu ingin melepaskannya untuk orang lain yang dalam hal ini adalah Mamori.

"Kumohon kau pikirkan ulang Karin- _san_. Sungguh pikirkan ulang semuanya," ucap Mamori lagi. Karin menggeleng tanda ia benar-benar mantap dengan keputusannya.

"Aku sudah cukup lama bertahan dan sekarang aku menyerah Anezaki- _san_. Semenjak ia kecanduan narkoba aku tahu semuanya tidak akan berjalan baik-baik saja seperti dulu. Jaga Youichi dan bahagiakan dia," Mamori langsung merasa lemas. Ia tidak berdaya. Di satu sisi ia menginginkannya dan di sisi lain ia tidak menginginkannya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita akhiri tangisan kita ini. Kita terlihat seperti anak kecil," Karin berusaha membuat senyum di wajahnya meskipun itu senyum palsu. "Aku harus menemui Youichi dan mengatakan jika hubungan kami harus berakhir. Ya… Aku harus mengatakannya secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," Karin berusaha bersikap tegar dengan ucapannya. Mamori hanya menatapnya sedih. Ia sudah berusaha melarang Karin untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hiruma namun percuma. Gadis itu benar-benar mempertaruhkan kebahagiannya. Pantaskah ia berterima kasih kepada Karin?

"Karin- _san_ …." Karin dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat Mamori berhenti berbicara.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja dan serahkan semuanya kepadaku. Hanya satu pintaku, jaga Youichi baik-baik dan teruslah semangati dia untuk sembuh. Hmm… Aku akan merahasiakan cerita kita ini. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu Anezaki- _san_. Eeh… Satu lagi, kau juga harus cepatlah sembuh. Dunia yang cerah akan menanti kalian," Karin bangkit dari duduknya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Mamori masih duduk sambil menatap Karin.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Mamori sebelum Karin pergi dari hadapannya. Karin mengangguk dan langsung duduk kembali sambil memeluk Mamori. "Terima kasih Karin- _san_ terima kasih banyak," isak Mamori tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Anezaki- _san_ … sungguh tidak apa-apa," balas Karin sambil mengusap punggung Mamori yang bergetar karena menangis. "Sekarang aku harus menemui Youichi, tetaplah di sini seolah kau tidak mengetahui semuanya. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku. Kau percaya kepadaku kan Anezaki- _san_?" Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Mamori. Mamori mengangguk meskipun ia tidak ingin.

Setelah Karin pergi Mamori kembali menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Ada rasa senang di hatinya ketika Karin ingin melepaskan Hiruma untuknya. Mamori tidak bisa menampik rasa itu. Ia juga manusia normal. Namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin Karin terluka dan Hiruma terluka. Keduanya begitu baik kepada Mamori namun Mamori ingin merebut kebahaiaan mereka.

"Tuhan, kumohon ampuni semua dosaku. Aku ingin berubah menjadi aku yang dulu. Aku ingin hidup tenang. Aku ingin hidup bahagia. Jika jalan ini yang kau tunjukan kepadaku dan kau berikan kepadaku maka aku akan menerimanya. Permudah segala urusanku di dunia ini dan berikan kebahagiaan kepada Karin karena begitu baik kepadaku. Kumohon, Tuhan. Bukalah pintu hati Youichi untukku jika memang kau memberikannya untukku. Hanya kepadamu aku memohon," doa Mamori dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya. Air mata di pipinya sudah kering oleh hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Doanya yang paling tulus setelah ia kecanduan narkoba.

.

* * *

.

Saat makan malam Mamori yang melihat Hiruma duduk sendirian di bangku yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut. Tidak ada senyum di sana. Auranya sedang berwarna mendung. Tidak ada Akaba hari ini ketika makan malam. Akaba sedang pulang ke rumahnya sore tadi karena baru mendapat kabar jika adiknya kecelakaan. Hati kecil Mamori miris melihatnya. Ia ingin mendekati Hiruma dan sekedar menghiburnya, tetapi ia takut. Hiruma marah kepadanya dan menganggapnya bukan teman lagi.

Mamori sudah bisa menebak mengapa Hiruma bisa terlihat kusut seperti itu. Pastilah hal buruk dan hal buruk itu menyangkut hubungannya dan Karin. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi Mamori kembali. Tidak menyangka jika Karin benar-benar melakukan perkataannya. Mamori masih melihat Hiruma hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan sumpit tanpa minat. Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa makan malamnya.

Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya begitu ia melihat ada yang duduk di kursi yang berada di depannya. Seketika itu pula Hiruma melengos tidak memperdulikan Mamori. Mamori memain-mainkan sumpitnya sebentar. Ia terlihat ragu untuk berbicara dengan kondisi Hiruma sekarang dan terlebih permasalan mereka berdua.

"Youichi- _kun_ , aku minta maaf…" ucap Mamori setelah ia cukup berpikir.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hiruma selama beberapa detik setelah Mamori mengucapkan kata-katanya. Heh, seharusnya Mamori tahu jika Hiruma tidak akan menerima maafnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan semua kekacauan itu bersumber dari Mamori.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau pergi ke taman bersamaku sekarang," Mamori langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiruma selama beberapa detik. "Tetapi jika kau tidak mau maka ak…." Hiruma menghentikan ucapnnya ketika Mamori memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku mau. Ayo kita ke taman sekarang," Mamori sudah berdiri. Melupakan makan malamnya yang bahkan belum disentuh sama sekali. Hiruma menatap Mamori sebentar lalu ia ikut berdiri. Kemudian keduanya berjalan di koridor. Berbelok ke kiri lalu di depan mereka adalah lapangan basket. Keduanya menelusuri lapangan basket yang terang akibat lampu taman. Keduanya berjalan lurus dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di taman. Taman itu terang karena ada lampu taman. Keduanya memilih untuk duduk di rumput seperti biasa.

"Maafkan soal perkataanku pagi tadi kepadamu. Aku tidak suka kau menghindariku. Makanya aku marah kepadamu," Hiruma memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Ia memain-mainkan rumput dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu aku juga lakukan demi menjaga perasaan kekasihmu," jawab Mamori jujur. Keduanya diam kembali selama beberapa saat.

"Aku dan Karin putus. Hubungan kami berakhir siang tadi," Mamori tidak kaget mendengar perkataan Hiruma karena ia sudah tahu sebelumnya. Mamori dapat mendengar suara Hiruma yang berat. Ia sedang tertekan.

"Mengapa kalian bisa putus? Bukankah kau ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Mamori seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dia jenuh denganku. Karena aku seorang mantan pecandu narkoba. Ia berkata aku tidak bisa menjamin apa pun. Tidak bisa menjamin kehidupan kami jika kami sudah menikah. Mantan pecandu narkoba sepertiku akan di cap buruk oleh orang dan dia tidak ingin seperti itu. Keluarganya tidak mendukung hubungan kami karena aku pernah memakai obat-obatan haram sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankannya. Aku malu kepada diriku sendiri, aku malu dengan diriku di mata dunia. Karena aku seorang pecandu narkoba dan tidak akan ada yang membelaku untuk mempertahankannya," ucap Hiruma panjang lebar. Matanya seolah melihat jauh ke depan tanpa batas.

"Tidak ada orang yang akan menerima mantan pecandu narkoba sialan seperti kita dengan tulus. Semua orang menyerah," lanjut Hiruma sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tidak, kau salah Youichi- _kun_ ," jawab Mamori. "Pasti ada seseorang yang menerimamu dengan tulus. Aku, Akaba- _san_. Semua orang di sini menerima kita dengan tulus," sambung Mamori.

"Itu karena kita sama. Maksudku di luar dunia kita," sahut Hiruma. Hiruma mengambil ranting pohon yang jatuh lalu mematahkannya kecil-kecil. "Karin, dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu selama aku mengenalnya namun entah mengapa ia berubah sekarang. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melupakannya atau mengejarnya kembali?" tanya Hiruma sambil melemparkan satu per satu ranting pohon yang di patahkannya kecil-kecil ke danau.

"Semua keputusanmu. Aku akan mendukung apa pun yang kau lakukan," Mamori enggan menjawab yang sebenarnya. Biarlah mungkin waktu yang akan memberikan semuanya pikir Mamori.

"Jika aku ingin jujur, porsi Karin di pikiranku tidak sebanyak dulu sebelum aku mengenal narkoba sialan. Dan ketika aku memasuki panti rehabilitas ini porsi itu juga semakin berkurang. Setiap hari aku bertemu denganmu, berbicara denganmu, bercanda denganmu sehingga mengikis pikiranku tentang Karin," aku Hiruma jujur. Pernyataan Hiruma itu mengagetkan Mamori. Sungguh ia sangat kaget.

"Kau tidak mencintainya?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Setelahnya Mamori menyesali pertanyaannya. Hiruma memandangnya sambil berpikir lalu ia berpaling lagi. Mamori merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertanya hal seperti itu. "Maaf, aku asal bertanya," sambung Mamori setelah ia menyesal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pikiranku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku dengannya. Hanya itu," jawab Hiruma kembali melemparkan ranting-ranting kecil ke dalam danau. "Jujur saja, perasaanku tidak terlalu sakit ketika ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Karena aku tahu ia sebenarnya menderita selama bersamaku. Aku menyesali satu hal sampai hubungan kami putus tadi siang… Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahanku kepadanya," aku Hiruma lagi. Mamori menatapnya tanpa kedip. Malam ini Hiruma banyak membuat pengakuan kepadanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Karin. Hubungan mereka sebenarnya memang telah rusak.

"Kuharap kau segera bertemu dengan penggantinya. Orang yang lebih baik darinya," Mamori mencoba menghibur Hiruma dengan perkataannya itu. Ia tahu itu hanya sebuah ucapan di mulutnya saja padahal di hatinya ia menginginkan Hiruma mulai melihatnya.

"Mungkin tidak akan secepat itu mendapat penggantinya, tetapi jika ada aku akan memilihmu saja Mamori," ucap Hiruma yang sekarang tertawa ringan. Perkataan Hiruma memang bercanda namun Mamori ingin menganggapnya serius.

"Jika memang jalannya seperti itu aku tidak akan menolak," jawab Mamori dengan mantap. Sudah seharusnya ia mulai menunjukkan perasaannya. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi. Karin sudah menyerahkan Hiruma kepadanya dan Hiruma sendiri membuat pengakuan yang meskipun bercanda, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan menjadi nyata.

Hiruma kembali tertawa dan ia mengusap kepala Mamori. Senyum Mamori melebar. Hari ini ia banyak menangis namun hari ini ia juga merasa bahagia kembali. Sepertinya tuhan telah mendengar doa Mamori.

.

* * *

.

Pagi sabtu yang sedikit mendung itu adalah pagi yang paling melelahkan bagi Mamori dan Hiruma. Mereka baru saja selesai olahraga berat. Gunanya untuk melatih pernafasan mereka dan juga mengembalikan metabolisme tubuh mereka seperti normal. Kini Mamori dan Hiruma sama-sama terbaring di rumput yang berada di dekat danau. Baju olahraga mereka basah oleh keringat. Peluh bercucuran dari dahi Mamori dan juga Hiruma. Mereka baru saja selesai dan langsung menuju ke taman lalu berbaring.

"Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Seluruh ototku rasanya sakit namun aku juga merasa lebih bugar," ujar Hiruma sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kau benar, melelahkan tapi menyehatkan," jawab Mamori setuju. Mamori kemudian duduk dan mengambil tisu basah dari saku celananya. Kemudian ia mengelap dahi Hiruma yang bercucuran keringat. Hiruma tidak menolaknya ia bahkan tertawa.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali. Kau harus mandi setelah ini," ucap Mamori sambil menyelesaikan mengelap keringat Hiruma. Hubungan mereka sudah kembali seperti dulu dan Hiruma membuat pengakuan kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pengakuan jika ia tidak akan mengingat Karin lagi. Prinsip Hiruma yang lalu biarlah menjadi kenangan. Seperti dirinya yang dulu adalah pecandu narkoba dan ia ingin terlepas dari itu untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik.

"Hm, Aku akan mandi dan wangi seperti biasanya, kau tenang saja. Aku tahu kau suka sekali denganku yang wangi sampai-sampai kau sering sekali menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku dan tidur seenaknya," kata Hiruma tertawa ringan. Mamori hanya mampu mencibirnya karena ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Tetapi kau jangan besar kepala. Ayo sebaiknya kita mandi lalu makan. Aku lapar," ucap Mamori yang mengajak Hiruma untuk duduk. Hiruma menurut dan mereka berjalan di lapangan basket sambil bercanda. Tidak menyadari sosok seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Agon berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tunggu tamu.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa keluar dengan bebas di panti rehabilitas ini. Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di Shibuya, Akihabara… Menikmati tempat-tempat favorit yang sering aku kunjungi," kata Hiruma kepada Mamori.

"Benar, coba saja kita bisa menikmatinya. Aku akan membawamu ke studuio lukisan milik temanku. Kita bisa memintanya untuk melukis wajah kita," sahut Mamori sambil tersenyum. Mamori belum menyadari kehadiran Agon yang menatapnya. Keduanya berbelok ke koridor untuk menuju kamar masing-masing.

Kedatangan Agon ke panti rehabilitas itu bukan tanpa sebab. Ia selama beberapa bulan ini mendekam di penjara bersama beberapa temannya dan beberapa minggu lalu pamannya membuat jaminan untuk Agon agar Agon bisa keluar dan masuk ke panti rehabilitas. Agon tahu mengenai Mamori yang masuk ke panti rehabilitas dan oleh sebab itulah ia memilih panti rehabilitas yang sama dengan Mamori. Tidak dipungkiri Agon jika ia memiliki rasa terhadap Mamori. Perasaannya begitu senang melihat sosok Mamori yang sekarang nampak tersenyum meskipun dari kejauhan. Namun melihat sosok lain di samping Mamori sedikit membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa orang yang bersama Mamori- _chan_ tadi? Dia nampak tidak asing di mataku," Agon terus mengingat-ingat wajah orang yang bersama Mamori tadi. Benar, memang sosok itu tidak asing di matanya.

"Agon, ayo kita pulang. Semuanya sudah beres dan besok kau mulai akan tinggal di sini. Bukalah lembaran baru hidupmu di sini," suara pamannya itu mengagetkan Agon. Ia lalu mengikuti pamannya untuk pulang dan akan kembali besok membawa perlengkapannya.

.

* * *

.

"Tidak terasa satu bulan lagi kita akan selesai menjalani ini semua. Aku sudah melupakan narkoba di dalam hidupku. Aku membenci obat-obatan itu mengingatnya saja membuatku mual," cerita Mamori kepada Hiruma. Lagi-lagi mereka duduk di taman belakang.

"Benar, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku juga merasa hidupku lebih bahagia sekarang," jawab Hiruma. "Aku mempunyaimu yang terus menyemangatiku untuk sembuh. Akaba- _san_ sudah berhasil lepas dan ia pulang berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Ah, aku merindukan Akaba- _san_ yang biasanya cerewet," sambung Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk setuju. Akaba sudah pulang beberapa hari yang lalu karena masa rehabilitasnya sudah selesai. Semua bahkan lebih cepat dari waktu target penyembuhan. Sangat membahagiakan mendengar ketika keputusan keluar dan menyatakan Akaba sudah boleh pulang. Semua karena semangat dari diri masing-masing dan juga semangat lingkungan. Sekarang tinggal Mamori dan Hiruma yang berusaha keras untuk memulihkan tubuh mereka.

"Hei ingat janji musim panas kita akan berlibur bersama. Aku masih akan menjalankannya walaupun tanpa Karin- _san_ seperti perkataanku kemarin," ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi Akaba- _san_ nanti," jawab Mamori. "Karin- _san_ adalah wanita yang baik. Kau bisa mengajaknya jika kau ingin. Dia pasti tidak keberatan," sambung Mamori. Hiruma langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengingat tentangnya lagi. Bagiku kau saja sekarang sudah cukup," wajah Mamori tiba-tiba memerah mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ia seperti merasa jantungnya itu lepas.

"Jadi maksudmu di dalam pikiranmu sekarang hanya ada aku?" pancing Mamori. Mamori penasaran setengah mati dengan jawaban Hiruma. Hiruma menoleh dan ia mengernyit sedikit. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sudah kukatakan waktu itu. Semenjak aku terus bersamamu semua hal selalu menyangkut dirimu. Bahkan kau berhasil mengikis pikiranku tentang Karin," aku Hiruma jujur. Oh _dear_ , bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Mamori sekarang? Melayang.

Bolehkah Mamori merasa senang dengan perkataan Hiruma itu? Bolehkah ia merasa cukup percaya diri jika Hiruma mulai melihat dirinya lebih dari sekedar teman? Bolehkah Mamori mulai berharap lebih? Senyumnya terkembang sedikit demi sedikit. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya terasa mengelitik. Buncahan di hatinya terasa seperti soda yang siap membuncah. Namun rasa melayang itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Mamori melihat dari sudut matanya sosok yang kini sedang berdiri tegak di dekat pohon dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Agon berdiri di sana dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sekarang Mamori merasa ia sedang terjun bebas jatuh ke bumi. Jatuh.

"Agon!" kaget Mamori dengan intonasi suara yang mampu membuat Hiruma terlonjat.

Hiruma menoleh ke arah mata Mamori dan ia mendapati Agon berdiri di sana. Orang itu, Hiruma tahu sosok itu. Agon, orang yang telah menyeretnya masuk ke dunia gelap. Temannya semasa sekolah menengah dulu.

"Agon Kongo!" Hiruma ikut terlonjat kaget melihat sosok Agon. Begitupula dengan Agon. Jadi sosok itu adalah Hiruma. Orang yang seperti ia kenal itu adalah Hiruma. Tidak heran mengapa Agon seperti tidak mengenali Hiruma kemarin. Pengaruh narkoba banyak membuat otaknya kehilangan memori-memorinya. Karena Agon adalah pemakai yang cukup lama dibandingkan Mamori maupun Hiruma.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Mamori masih kaget.

"Dia orang yang menyeretku ke dalam dunia gelap sialan ini. Dia temanku semasa sekolah menengah pertama," jawab Hiruma. Agon maju beberapa langkah. Ia masih kaget dengan kenyataan ini. Bertemu kembali dengan Mamori lalu Hiruma. Melihat Mamori yang tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah dan terlebih perkataan Hiruma tadi yang juga didengar oleh Agon.

"Mamori- _chan_ , kau mengenalnya?" kali ini Agon bertanya kepada Mamori. Mamori bergantian melihat Agon dan Hiruma. Mengapa keduanya tidak saling sapa. Bukankah mereka berdua adalah teman pikir Mamori.

"Ya, dia temanku selama di panti rehabilitas ini," jawab Mamori. Ia melihat Agon dan Hiruma saling tatap. Lalu keduanya saling buang pandangan. Mamori menyimpulkan jika hubungan keduanya tidak baik.

"Dia siapamu Mamori?" kali ini Hiruma yang bertanya kepada Mamori. Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Enggan memberitahu yang sebenarnya karena hatinya sekarang untuk Hiruma.

"Temanku," jawab Mamori singkat. "Agon- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mamori cepat-cepat mengalihkan obrolan.

"Aku masuk ke panti rehabilitas ini. Aku mendengar jika kau di sini lalu aku menyusulmu. Aku mendekam di penjara beberapa bulan ini. Pamanku yang memberi jaminan untukku," jawab Agon. "Kau sudah berubah Mamori- _chan_. Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Agon.

Saat ini Hiruma hanya mendengar ucapan keduanya. Ia tidak berniat menganggu. Ah… Hiruma paling benci jika harus menguak masa lalunya dulu. Masa lalu bagaimana ia bisa terseret ke dunia gelap itu dan orang yang menyeretnya adalah Agon.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku hanya perlu memulihkan diriku lagi," jawab Mamori. Suasana kembali diam. Ketiganya tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak menyangka jika akan sama-sama terlibat. Ini seperti lingkaran setan. Saling mengenal dan saling berhubungan.

"Aku akan masuk. Kalian mengobrol saja," Hiruma langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Mamori dan Agon menatap kepergian Hiruma. Mamori membuang nafasnya. Baru saja kesempatan terbuka untuknya namun secepat itu pula kesempatan tertutup untuknya.

"Agon- _san_ , tunggulah di sini sebentar," kata Mamori yang juga ikut berdiri lalu menyusul Hiruma. Agon saat itu sudah bisa melihat jika hati Mamori sudah berubah. Dulu ia bisa merasakan gadis itu tertarik kepadanya dan Agon berniat menyambutnya namun peristiwa malam penangkapan itu merubah segalanya.

"Youichi- _kun_ , kenapa?" tanya Mamori yang sudah berhasil mengejar Hiruma dan berjalan di samping Hiruma.

"Mengapa kau menyusulku. Mengobrolah bersama gimbal sialan itu. Dia temanmu dan aku tidak ingin mengobrol atau mengenalnya lagi," jawab Hiruma sambil terus berlalu.

"Tidak, aku akan lebih memilih mengobrol bersamamu daripada bersama Agon- _san_. Aku sudah melupakannya dan tidak ada lagi tentangnya di pikiranku," Hiruma langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu Mamori mengucapkan perkataannya.

"Jadi sampah sialan itu adalah orang yang kau maksud waktu itu? Orang yang kau sukai waktu itu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Otakku sudah dipenuhi olehmu," aku Mamori jujur. Lebih baik Mamori membuat pengakuan terlebih dahulu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Bisa saja Agon menyelinap di antara mereka dan membuat jalan Mamori untuk bersama Hiruma semakin tertutup. Cinta harus dikejar dan dipertahankan, itu prinsip Mamori jika ia telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Hiruma memandangi Mamori selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Mamori dan memeluknya. Selama beberapa detik Mamori merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia terlalu kaget dan masih menebak apa maksud pelukan Hiruma.

"Sebelum ia berhasil membuatmu kembali untuk mencintainya aku akan mengatakan lebih dulu kepadamu. Jangan pernah berpaling dariku. Cintai aku dan aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpaling dariku, Mamori. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga untukku," ucapan Hiruma terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Mamori. Sangat lembut menelusuk di dalam hatinya.

Agon melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh. Sudah dua kali ia kalah. Dua kali pula ia melihat hal seperti itu di depan matanya. Keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak kepada Agon, Agon hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Niatnya ingin mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik akan mengalami cukup kesulitan. Bahkan cintanya untuk kedua kali pun pergi meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah makan malam selesai Mamori dan Hiruma memilih untuk kembali duduk di taman belakang. Kali ini suasana cukup berbeda. Kedua wajah itu dipenuhi senyum. Seperti yang diakui Hiruma siang tadi jika ia mencintai Mamori. Hiruma mengaku kepadanya jika rasa cinta itu memang telah ada saat Karin masih di sisinya namun Hiruma berusaha untuk menepisnya. Dan ketika Hiruma tahu jika orang yang dicintai Mamori dulu adalah Agon, Hiruma tidak ragu lagi mengakui hatinya. Ia tidak ingin Mamori kembali mencintai Agon. Karena bagi Hiruma Agon adalah orang jahat.

"Boleh aku mendengar bagaimana awalnya kau dan Agon- _san_ bisa seperti ini?" tanya Mamori sambil menyandar di pundak Hiruma. Malam itu cuaca cukup dingin karena sisa-sisa musim semi.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang, kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Hiruma dan Mamori mengangguk. Hiruma menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu namun karena Mamori bertanya Hiruma akan menceritakannya.

"Aku dan dia adalah teman akrab semasa dulu. Semasa sekolah kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain _playstation_ , American _football_ , bola kaki, bowling, basket dan tenis. Kami bertiga, aku, sampah sialan itu lalu sahabatku satu lagi, Gen Takekura atau biasa kami panggil Musashi. Di antara kami bertiga, si sampah sialan itu yang orang tuanya bukan dari kalangan berada namun kami tetap berteman. Kami sangat akrab meskipun kami terpisah karena berkuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Karin, dia adalah orang yang disukai sampah itu namun Karin lebih menyukaiku. Aku dan Karin sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari empat tahun. Aku baru tahu jika sampah itu menyukai Karin setelah kami berpacaran selama dua tahun," cerita Hiruma sambil terus mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi Agon- _san_ dulu menyukai Karin- _san_?" Mamori cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Hiruma tersebut.

"Ya, sampah itu mengakuinya kepadaku saat ia mabuk. Malam itu aku sedang suntuk dan ribut dengan Karin. Aku mencari sampah sialan itu untuk mengajaknya minum. Aku bercerita kepadanya tentang permasalahanku saat itu dan dia mengakuinya kepadaku. Aku merasa diriku sangat jahat kepadanya waktu itu. Aku tertekan karena aku tidak mengetahui perasaan sahabatku sendiri. Saat itulah sampah sialan itu mengatakan kepadaku untuk melupakan semuanya. Ia memberiku _extacy_ untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan mulai saat itu aku mengenal dunia gelap ini. Aku semakin kecanduan sedikit demi sedikit. Sampah itu terus menyuplai narkoba kepadaku tanpa henti. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mengajak Musashi untuk ikut serta. Aku melupakan permasalahanku dan Karin lalu aku mulai bersikap kasar kepadanya. Tidak memperdulikannya lagi, hidupku benar-benar telah kacau karena pengaruh narkoba. Saat yang paling berat adalah ketika aku kehilangan sahabatku, Musashi. Ia _over dosis_ karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi narkoba. Aku menyalahkan sampah sialan itu atas semua ini karena ia yang memberikan dosis berlebihan kepada Musashi. Namun sampah sialan itu melarikan diri dan seolah tidak perduli dengan kematian Musashi. Saat itulah aku tidak menganggapnya lagi menjadi temanku. Aku terus tertekan dan hanya narkoba yang bisa mengalihkan semuanya. Orang yang paling sabar menghadapiku adalah pengasuhku, Doburoku Sakaki _ojisan_. Dialah yang membuka batinku untuk sembuh," cerita Hiruma panjang lebar. Mamori tidak menyangka dengan cerita Hiruma. Ternyata mereka semua memang berhubungan

"Ternyata kisah hidupmu lebih ringan daripada kisah hidupku. Aku tidak menyangka jika masa lalu Agon- _san_ seperti itu. Yang aku tahu Agon- _san_ adalah orang yang baik. Aku berkenalan dengannya dari Kirisaki. Kami berkenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu di pesta ulang tahun Estelle Lee. Aku langsung tertarik kepadanya karena dia orang yang ramah. Pernah menyukainya adalah lembaran masa laluku. Sekarang aku ingin masa depan dan itu artinya membuka lembaran baru denganmu," Mamori menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya di jari-jari tangan Hiruma. Terasa hangat di malam yang cukup dingin itu.

"Jika dipikirkan semuanya adalah takdir. Kita berdua terlibat dalam obat-obatan terlarang, sama-sama di panti rehabilitas. Jika saja kau tidak tertangkap kepolisian waktu itu bersama sampah sialan itu, pastilah sekarang kau sudah bersamanya dan kau masih menjadi pengkonsumsi. Jika saja sampah sialan itu tidak ke panti rehabilitas ini kau tidak akan tahu ia yang sebenarnya dan aku tidak akan tahu jika dialah orang yang pernah kau sukai dulu," kata Hiruma sambil membalas gengaman tangan Mamori.

"Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk ke depannya. Aku ingin meninggalkan masa lalu. Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru bersamamu," Hiruma mengelus puncak kepala Mamori dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Benar, kita harus melupakan masa lalu dan berjalan untuk masa depan," Hiruma lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Mamori. Sekarang hatinya benar-benar untuk Mamori. Nama Karin sudah terhapus sepenuhnya oleh nama Mamori.

Agon mendengar semua pembicaraan itu. Ia sakit hati. Sungguh sakit hati melihat keduanya. Perasaan tidak rela Agon menguasainya. Ia ingin memiliki Mamori namun Hiruma adalah penghalang untuknya. Dulu mereka memang teman namun semuanya berubah karena cinta.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Mamori bersamamu sampah sialan. Dia akan menjadi miliku. Hatinya akan aku ambil kembali," Agon mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia tidak akan menyerah untuk kedua kalinya.

.

* * *

.

Siang minggu itu cuaca mulai panas. Memasuki musim panas dan di panti rehabilitas itu sedang berlangsung pertandingan bola kaki. Para penghuni panti rehabilitas lainnya menonton di pinggir lapangan. Sangat ramai karena merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi setiap penghuni panti. Hiruma kali ini ikut bertanding. Mamori menyemangatinya dari pinggir lapangan.

"Cetaklah satu gol untukku," pinta Mamori sebelum Hiruma kembali memasuki lapangan. Saat ini pemain sedang beristirahat dan akan bersiap-siap untuk bertanding kembali.

"Apa hadiah yang akan kau berikan jika aku mencetak satu gol untukmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menambah kadar cintaku agar lebih tinggi lagi," jawab Mamori dengan tawa khasnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan. Tunggu dan lihat aku," Hiruma mengelus puncak kepala Mamori dan ia kembali berjalan memasuki lapangan.

Agon yang juga ikut bertanding melihat itu dari sudut matanya. Ia tengah membenarkan sepatunya dan kemudian ia menatap Hiruma tidak suka. Ia dan Hiruma tidak dalam satu tim yang sama. Semenjak Karin menjadi milik Hiruma sudah menjadi ambisi Agon untuk menghancurkan mantan sahabatnya itu. Jahat memang, tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Menjijikan," guman Agon sinis.

Pertandingan dimulai, Hiruma beberapa kali hampir membuat peluang namun selalu digagalkan kiper tim lawan. Mamori terus memberinya semangat meskipun suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar di antara suara-suara penonton lain. Agon selalu mencari celah untuk membuat Hiruma tidak bisa mencetak skor.

"Hiruma-san, operkan bolanya kepadaku!" Hiruma langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mengoperkan bola itu kepada temannya. Ia kemudian ia berlari kembali untuk mendekati gawang. Saat itu Agon yang juga berada di dekat gawang dengan cepat mendekati Hiruma.

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh mata Mamori dan terlalu cepat untuk dicerna Mamori. Beberapa detik kemudian Mamori baru sadar apa yang terjadi. Hiruma sudah terbaring di atas tanah lapangan. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis kepalanya. Semua penonton kaget dengan kejadian itu karena memang tidak diduga.

"Youichi!" teriak Mamori dan langsung menghambur memasuki lapangan. Pertandingan dihentikan sejenak. Tim medis langsung mendekati Hiruma yang saat ini pingsan.

Agon berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari Hiruma. Beberapa saat yang lalu itu adalah perbuatannya. Ia sengaja menabrak Hiruma dengan kuat dan menyikut kepala Hiruma dengan sikutnya. Semua memang tidak direncanakan Agon dan itu alami keluar dari dirinya untuk membuat Hiruma celaka. Agon tahu saat ini wasit pertandingan sedang berbicara kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak merisaukannya. Kartu merah diberikan kepada Agon dan dia tetap tidak perduli. Teman-teman setimnya langsung tidak menyukai Agon karena sifatnya itu. Semua bersimpati kepada Hiruma yang saat ini pingsan.

"Youichi- _kun_! Bangun. Youichi- _kun_ ," Agon bisa mendengar isakan Mamori yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Tim medis di panti rehabilitas itu sedang menggotong Hiruma untuk dirawat.

Sorakan memenuhi lapangan. Cemoohan mengarah kepada Agon. Namun Agon tetap tidak perduli. Sejujurnya ia belum puas untuk menyakiti Hiruma seperti itu. Rasa sakit hati Agon bukan hanya dikarenakan masa lalunya namun juga karena pengaruh narkoba di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa emosional yang sering memuncak, ketidaksukaan terhadap suatu hal secara berlebihan dan sikap _skeptis_ dengan lingkungan membuat seorang pecandu narkoba sangat rentan mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Youichi- _kun_ kau tidak apa-apa?" kekhawatiran Mamori jelas terlihat di wajahnya ketika Hiruma baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hiruma sambil menahan pusing yang sekarang dideritanya. "Mamori, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori diam sambil mengusap kepala Hiruma yang sekarang diperban.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Mamori? Aku tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu cepat," ucap Hiruma lagi. Mamori akhirnya menarik nafasnya dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada Hiruma.

"Dia masih menyimpan dendam masa lalunya padaku," kata Hiruma setelah Mamori menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. "Sebenarnya jika dipikirkan aku tidak salah. Karin yang datang padaku dan menawarkan cintanya. Aku hanya menyambutnya karena aku juga sedikit tertarik kepadanya waktu itu. Seiring hubungan kami rasa cintaku kepada Karin semakin besar. Sampai aku mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya jika sampah sialan itu mencintai Karin dan narkoba yang mengerogoti jiwaku, perlahan perasaan cinta itu mulai hilang. Rasa bersalahku kepada sampah sialan itu sedikit demi sedikit mengikis perasaan cinta itu. Jika saja sampah sialan itu meminta aku putus dengan Karin, akan aku lakukan. Akan aku lakukan demi pertemanan kami. Heh… tapi sayang, semuanya tidak seperti itu dan kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah seperti sekarang," Hiruma menggengam jemari Mamori lalu menciumnya.

"Jangan takut Mamori, aku akan baik-baik saja. Masa laluku dulu hanyalah kenangan. Kejadian ini hanyalah luapan emosi sampah sialan itu. Meskipun aku juga membencinya karena dialah Musashi meninggal," Mamori menatap Hiruma yang saat ini menggengam tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Kumohon Youichi- _kun_ kau jangan sepertinya. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Bagaimana pun juga kalian pernah berteman," ucap Mamori masih memandangi Hiruma.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Hiruma sambil menyungingkan senyum kecil. "Kecuali jika dia berusaha merebutmu dariku. Aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung," sambung Hiruma. Mamori menatap mata Hiruma lagi. Ia terharu mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Baiklah, itu pengecualian," ujar Mamori sekarang tersenyum. Ia lalu memeluk Hiruma yang sekarang masih terbaring. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Hiruma. Hiruma mencium puncak kepala Mamori. Dalam hati Hiruma sudah bertekat bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan Mamori untuk Agon.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu Agon terbaring di rumput taman belakang tempat biasanya Mamori dan Hiruma menghabiskan waktu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mata Agon terpejam. Tubuhnya dingin namun organ di dalamnya terasa sangat panas bagi Agon. Ia sedang sakau dan butuh asupan obat-obatan terlarang itu. Tidak ada satu pun orang di sana. Agon terus menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

Tidak adanya asupan obat-obatan itu membuat Agon semakin tidak terkendali. Harusnya malam-malam seperti ini pasien yang baru masuk ke panti rehabilitas itu mendapat perhatian yang lebih karena bisa saja mereka sakau seperti keadaan Agon sekarang. Agon kabur dari kamar asramanya dan lebih memilih sakau di taman belakang daripada di kamarnya yang artinya ia akan sangat tersiksa bila ketahuan oleh dokter dan Agon harus menahan sakaunya.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Agon mengambil batu yang cukup tajam lalu menggores tangannya sendiri. Ia lalu menjilati darahnya sendiri. Agon terus menjilati sampai darahnya sendiri berhenti mengalir. Perlahan Agon sudah mulai tenang dan efek _euforia_ menghinggapinya. Agon mulai meracau tidak jelas. Makian keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia teringat dengan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhnya saja. Hahahaha… benar, seharusnya memang dibunuh," racau Agon.

"Dia wanita yang jahat. Dari hatiku lalu berpindah ke hati orang brengsek itu. Seharusnya wanita itu juga mati saja," ucapan Agon semakin tidak jelas. Dia tertawa sendiri dan berbicara sendiri. Ia juga kadang kesal sendiri.

Racauan Agon semakin menjadi namun ia tidak menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang mengintainya. Perlahan ia mendekat dan saat itu Agon langsung merasa nyeri yang hebat di kakinya. Agon berteriak dengan kencang. Ia merasa kakinya seperti terbakar. Agon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun matanya sempat menangkap sesuatu yang panjang dan terasa sedikit licin melintasi kakinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Agon tidak dapat tertolong lagi karena gigitan ular berbisa yang terdapat di taman belakang itu. Ajal tidak dapat ditebak dan tidak dapat dihindar. Mau tidak mau itu adalah akhir hidup Agon yang naas.

.

* * *

.

Mamori dan Hiruma mengikuti pemakaman Agon. Mereka tidak menyangka Agon akan pergi secepat itu dan dengan cara yang naas. Memang di taman belakang itu terdapat ular karena adanya danau buatan yang cukup besar itu. Sebelum kasus Agon memang ada pasien yang digigit ular namun sempat tertolong. Disinyalir ular tersebut mencium bau darah Agon dan ia lalu mengigitnya.

"Kematian begitu dekat dengan kita. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Agon- _san_ akan berakhir seperti ini. Padahal ia baru memulai hidupnya di panti rehabilitas dan ingin membuka lembaran baru hidupnya," ucap Mamori sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Hiruma mengusap punggung Mamori dengan lembut. Bukan hanya Mamori, Hiruma juga tidak menyangka Agon akan pergi secepat itu. Karin juga datang di acara pemakaman Agon. Raut kesedihan jelas tampak di wajahnya. Hiruma sudah kehilangan dua sahabatnya karena narkoba. Ia tidak ingin lagi ada korban ketiga atau keempat dan seterusnya.

"Takdir semua ada di tangan tuhan. Tidak ada yang tahu jika akan seperti ini," balas Hiruma. Dari kejauhan Hiruma melihat Karin tersenyum ke arahnya dan ia mendekati Mamori serta Hiruma. Karin tahu jika Mamori mengenal Agon. Namun Karin hanya tahu jika Mamori itu sekedar teman Agon dan bukan orang yang dicintai Agon.

Diakui Karin jika ia sedikit iri dengan adegan itu. Namun ia tidak akan memperlihatkannya. Keputusannya waktu itu sudah bulat untuk merelahkan Hiruma bersama Mamori. Ia bahagia melihat Hiruma menyayangi Mamori. Ia bahagia Mamori bersama Hiruma.

"Hei, apa kabar kalian berdua?" tanya Karin sambil menghampiri Mamori dan Hiruma. Mamori langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Karin yang menyapa mereka. Rasa senang menghinggapi Mamori ketika melihat Karin menegur dirinya dan Hiruma dengan ramah. Seolah mereka tidak pernah terlibat cinta segitiga. Mereka bertiga seakan paham dengan situasi masing-masing yang pernah terjadi dulu dan semua memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mamori. Karin tersenyum kembali lalu ia mengangguk. Dilihat Karin jika Hiruma tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yah… Meskipun kematian Agon- _san_ ini sangat mengagetkanku," jawab Karin. Hiruma menatapnya sejenak. Jika saja Karin tahu kenyataannya yang sebenarnya kalau Agon pernah mencintainya, bagaimana reaksi Karin setelah tahu hal itu. Namun Hiruma tidak ingin memberitahunya, biarkanlah kenangan masa lalu Agon yang pernah mencintai Karin menjadi riwayat hidup Agon semasa hidup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Youichi- _kun_?" tanya Karin kali ini kepada Hiruma.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja dan semakin sehat," jawab Hiruma apa adanya. Mamori tersenyum kecil mendengar tidak ada nada _skeptis_ atau apa pun dari mulut Hiruma. Ucapannya jujur karena memang seperti itulah keadaannya.

"Semoga semua amal ibadah Agon- _san_ diterima oleh tuhan. Dia adalah orang yang baik," ucap Mamori seadanya. Karin mengangguk menyetujui. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang Karin tidak mengetahui apa penyebab Hiruma dan Agon menjadi tidak akur. Yang diketahui Karin ketidak akuran Hiruma dan Agon karena masalah Musashi.

"Kuharap ia tenang di surga sana," balas Karin. Lalu mereka keluar dari pemakaman Agon. Hiruma dan Mamori langsung menuju mobil yang disediakan panti rehabilitas sedangkan Karin langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Di dalam mobilnya Karin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Rasa yang dulu ada untuk Hiruma perlahan benar-benar menghilang. Tidak ada lagi tempat di hatinya untuk Hiruma. Masa lalunya sudah benar-benar ia tutup. Ia ingin menatap masa depan. Ada seseorang yang menunggu Karin sekarang. Yamato Takeru, teman masa kecilnya dulu yang telah lama menyimpan cintanya pada Karin.

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia. Keputusanku memang tepat melepaskan Hiruma dan membiarkan kalian berdua bahagia," ucap Karin sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pemakaman Agon yang mulai sepi.

Di dalam mobil Hiruma terus mengenggam jemari Mamori. Sebenarnya ia juga sama seperti Mamori yang merasa sedih. Di dalam hati Hiruma ia sangat kehilangan sosok Agon, namun Hiruma tidak ingin menampakkannya kepada Mamori. Ia tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin mendayu.

"Hei Mamori, waktu rehabilitas kita tinggal sebentar lagi. Tidak terasa semuanya akan segera berakhir. Banyak hal yang aku dapatkan selama di panti rehabilitas. Bertemu denganmu, dengan Akaba- _san_ , bertemu dengan Agon. Memperoleh teman-teman baru. Berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Karin lalu memulai hubunganku denganmu. Dulu aku selalu menekankan dalam hatiku untuk tidak mau masuk ke panti rehabilitas. Namun setelah aku memasukinya banyak hal yang aku temui. Aku sudah sehat dan bukan seorang pecandu narkoba lagi. Aku ingin membuang dan melupakan masa gelapku itu. Aku ingin menatap hari cerah dan menjalaninya bersamamu," kali ini Mamori yang membalas gengaman tangan Hiruma.

"Mari kita tatap hari yang cerah itu bersama-sama. Lupakan siapa kita dulu dan apa yang terjadi pada kita dulu. Kita berjalan untuk hari ini menuju masa depan. Sekarang kita adalah Mamori yang baru dan Hiruma yang baru. Dua orang yang telah bebas dari narkoba dan siap menyongsong hidup baru," Hiruma memeluk pundak Mamori dan ia menarik Mamori ke dalam dekapannya lalu Hiruma mencium puncak kepala Mamori. Mamori berbeda dengan Karin. Sangat-sangat berbeda. Bersama Mamori ia benar-benar merasakan semangat untuk kembali menjadi manusia normal.

"Hei Mamori, sekarang musim panas. Tidak sampai sebulan lagi kita akan keluar dari panti rehabilitas. Persiapkan dirimu untuk liburan denganku. Oh ya, aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu kepada kedua orang tuaku. Aku sempat menghubungi mereka lewat telpon beberapa hari yang lalu dan menceritakan tentangmu. Yah, awalnya mereka cukup kaget mendengar aku putus dengan Karin namun aku menceritakan tentangmu kepada mereka. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu, terutama _Okasan_. Dia penasaran dengan seorang gadis yang bisa membuat anaknya itu bertekuk lutut dan dengan relanya meninggalkan narkoba. Kau tenang saja, kedua orang tuaku itu orang yang sangat baik meskipun mereka selalu sibuk. Bagaimana, kau mau bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku siap kapan pun kau ingin mengenalkan aku kepada orang tuamu. Ah aku jadi merindukan sosok _Okasan_ -ku," Hiruma mengusap punggung Mamori kembali dan menariknya lagi kedalam pelukkan Hiruma.

"Nanti aku akan berbicara dengan _Otosan_ tentangmu. Dia pasti senang mendengarnya. Dia pasti sangat senang karena anaknya yang paling merepotkan dan membuatnya malu ini sudah menemukan sesorang yang pas di hatinya. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan _Otosan_ dan juga _Okasan_ tiriku. Aku baru sadar jika mereka itu tetaplah orang tuaku meskipun aku tidak menyukai _Okasan_ tiriku itu," kata Mamori sambil bersandar di pelukan Hiruma.

"Kau harus mengenalkan aku dengan _Otosan_ -mu itu. Harus! Hm, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan restu darinya jika ia tidak mengenalku," Hiruma tertawa pelan dan itu membuat Mamori mengangkat lagi kepalanya. Mamori mengernyit memandang Hiruma. "Melamarmu nanti," sambung Hiruma dan itu membuat rona merah di wajah Mamori.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari orang lain selain aku?" goda Mamori. Hiruma nampak berpikir sesaat sambil tetap tertawa.

"Jika aku sanggup aku akan mencari yang baru namun untuk selamanya aku tidak sanggup lagi karena aku sudah menemukanmu," jawab Hiruma. Pipi Mamori memanas dan memerah. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Berniat mencium bibir Mamori itu namun ia mengurungkannya karena sopir mobil mereka ada di sana.

"Kita tunda saja, nanti di taman belakang aku akan mengambilnya," wajah Mamori semakin memerah. Hiruma tersenyum senang. Ah ia tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari panti rehabilitas itu lalu menikmati liburan musim panas bersama Hiruma dan setelahnya mereka akan melakukan rencana yang telah mereka susun. Memulai hidup baru yang cerah bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **END.**


End file.
